Come back to me
by Legend95
Summary: Lightning has crashed. And Sally is needing a distraction. For a moment that distraction was her ex husband. But when she makes some bad descisions can Lightning forgive her? As cruz starts to become closer to mcqueen he feels that their relationship maybe getting inapropriate. But he cant help but like it.. And can mcqueen face the reality of retirement? humanized. Has a sequel.
1. Weakness and the affair

**(Humanized)**

He crashed... he really crashed... Sally sat there.. Dazed... The hospital had been so quiet for the last week.. Lightning had been unconscious and still was.

She missed him.. She needed him. It was the first Monday of December, it was stinging cold out. Even for Arizona. That is where they transported Lightning. Radiator springs didn't have the medical tools or doctor he needed. He was hurt so bad. "Please make it through this Light.." she said as her eyes teared up. He pushed himself to hard. She should have stopped him!.. She blamed herself.

"Knock, Knock?" The sweet voice of that familiar man.. "Ben?.." Sally said softly. The man entered the room and instantly she ran to hug him. He felt warm.. she hadn't felt that in so long it felt like now.. it'd been nearly 3 weeks sense the crash and Lightning had been awake. Sally smiled at him for only a moment, "You came early?" She said. They met once a year in January in honor of their son.

 **(Ben Bentwheel is Sally's ex husband, they lost their son as an infant. You'll learn about this story another time about how I think Sally should have come to radiator springs and lightning knows of him and her past)**

"I came for you. I saw the news and knew you'd need support." Ben said in such a calm deep voice. Sally smiled again at him, "Thank you.. I mean it. I do have support from radiator springs though. But another friend in this bad time is nice." He smiled back at her, "How is everyone in town doing anyway?" "Everyone has been good, up until now." Sally sighed and looked at her husband, Lightning.

 **(Gonna say they probably married in 2012, after mcqueen was almost killed in the Grand Prix.)**

"When's the last time you slept or ate?" Ben said with such concern. They may only see each other once a year but he loved her. And he cared for her still. "I'm not sure honestly.. I've been up here with Lightning so long. Running on coffee mostly." She answered. Ben looked at the racer. He's seen him every year and he grew to know him. He trusted him with his ex wife. Ben was glad Sally found someone to take care of her. Even if it wasn't him...

He continued to speak "Come. I'll get you a bite." Sally walked over to Lightning and kissed his cheek gently. "I'll be back Stickers.." and she left with Ben.

A few days past. Ben Bentwheel stayed at a luxury hotel near the hospital. For Sally mostly. So she could stay somewhere more comfortable. The hospital wasn't allowing her to stay in icu with Lightning anyway. He rented out a two bedroom luxury sweet. It had all the works. But Sally was use to it. Married to Lightning, he would rent out nice places like this occasionally for Sally to stay with him during a couple races a year. But usually she stayed home running the hotel and keeping the town in line. Lightning was still unconscious.. still not awake, not there.. She began to wonder if he would wake up?... and when and if he did... would he be the same Lightning she loved?.. She began to lose herself. Sally began to break apart completely. The love of her life was just absent for almost a month.. She left the hospital late that night.

"You are back late Sally?... you okay tonight?..." Ben greeted her at the door. Sally through her purse down on the floor and hung her jacket up on the coat rack. She sighed. "I'm falling apart. Ben..." Sally said as she made her way over to the couch. She basically fell onto it. Ben sat next to her and Sally leaned into his arms. He just held her. Almost like holding a child who had a nightmare. This was her nightmare. Lightning could die. He was stable but non existent. Ben felt so warm.. She missed that feeling every day more and more. Ben started to brush his fingers through her hair. Her blonde beautiful hair. He kissed her forehead before Getting up. "I'll make us some warm tea?" Tea?.. she thought before answering with an agreeable nod.

Ben returned with two mugs steaming of the hot water with tea bags and a spoon on a tray and sat them on the coffee table in front of the couch and Sally. He put his hand on her knee as he sat beside her. "You need to distract yourself some. Go shopping, go to the spa, or hey let's watch some stupid show on tv? Hmm?" He grinned. Sally looked at his face.. his brown eyes.. his lips?... he was right..

She looked him up and down suddenly. Sudunenly she became someone else.. she became something she never imagined she was... she leaned forward and kissed him. It was a long kiss.. it turned into more than a peck..

She grabbed the sides of his face with her hands.

 _What am I doing?_ _Sally stop._

Ben grabbed her waistline and returned the kiss. He knew it was wrong. But he loved her. He missed her. He waited for years... He wanted her back for so long.

Ben slowly and carefully guided Sally down onto the couch as he kneeled on top of her. They continued to make out. Sally began to moan which fueled Bens fire and areas. And she could feel it was..

Sally removed her shirt with Bens help. Then his shirt then his pants. And then hers..

 _Sally stop..._

Ben shoved into her hard and she let out a small scream. It felt warm and firm. She dug her nails into his shoulders. It was so good as he continued to push and pull...

Before they knew it , it was morning. Sally awoke and rolled up out of the bed. Naked.. She looked over. But no one was there?..

 _was it a dream?.._

She got up and through herself into one of the soft robes. She walked out of the bedroom to the smell of fresh coffee. "Good morning." Ben smiled. Sally's face said it all as she almost fell into the chair beside her. Her face turned white. Ben rushed over to her side and knelt down "Hey it's okay!? Look unless you wanna talk about it, last night won't be mentioned to anyone. Okay?..". Ben reassured her. He could tell she was ashamed. Sally breathed heavily for a few seconds. Then stood up "I'm gonna get a glass of coffee.." she walked away. Ben stood back up to. "Sally..." he called. She turned around but didn't answer him. And he didn't say anything. Truthfully he didn't know what to say. Sally took a few sips of her coffee then headed toward the bathroom. "I'm gonna shower and then head over to the hospital." She shut the bathrooms door right away. She sighed.

 _What have I done. I... Lightning can't know... he would hate me... why was I so stupid!?..._


	2. Awake and alive

**_(Lightning's thoughts)_**

He woke up to strange beeping sounds..

 _Ugh... a hospital.. what happened?..._

He couldn't see anything. Was he blind?.. No there's a wrap around his eyes.

 _Am I alone?...Sally?.!.._

"...Sal?.." Lightning Barely got out. His voice sounded harsh and horse. No answer though. She must be asleep or gone for coffee. Any other time he landed in the hospital for minor things she would be. It was hard on her a lot of times. In and out the hospital. He knew this one would be fiercely rough on her. Even if he's the one whose injured.

He let out a sigh. He crashed. He had done it. He's just ended his career. So he thinks.

 _I'll never race again?..._

That thought alone could almost make him cry.

Suddenly he heard the door creak shut or open. He couldn't tell honestly. He remained quiet trying to guess who it was..

"Oh Lightning..." It was Sally. She sounded like she was about to cry as hard as she could?... He was about to say something but his heart sank. He felt broken even more now for putting Sally through this !?...

 _how could I?..._

"Baby I've done something horrible.. I messed up.. and.. I need to get it out before I decide not to tell you.. I need you to listen...". She said. Lightning remained quiet because he knew she thought he was still out. He became nervous?

 _Please don't leave me?.._

"Lightning I am so sorry.. I.. I was weak and just done something aweful.. it's not like me.. I'd never do that.. but.. I guess I did.. I want you to forgive me but.. I know how this goes.. divorce and.. and I can't.." Sally started to cry and leaned her head down on the bed beside him. He felt he needed to say something

 _What did you do? Your so perfect?.._

"What... did you do?..." Lightning barely got out.

"Stickers!?" She loudly yelled she smiled so big. He was awake!? He was really awake!

"What.. did you do?..." he repeated. Sally sighed. She didn't want to say it. Not out loud. She just got him back and... he would push her away!... no.. not yet ... she thought he was passed out. She was only practicing...

"Can I tell you later Stickers... I wanna just be happy your back finally... let me get the doctor!.." she stood up, Lightning felt her hands push off the bed but he stopped her and grabbed her wrist. She stared at him. Broken. Beaten. Bruised everywhere.

"I love you." He said that so clearly. She loved to hear it. Now more than ever! She kissed his cheek. "I love you to". She replied. Lightning didn't let go. He just held her wrist. "Please don't go...". He whimpered. Sally felt sorry. She had betrayed him. He should know...

 _What are you hiding Sally. I can feel your pain to. What's wrong.??.._

"I won't leave stickers. Let me press the help button at the least. The doctors need to see your awake." He showed a little half cricked smile. That warmed Sally. She miss him so much the past month. It was almost Christmas. Less than a week away. A few moments later the nurse rushed in.

"He's awake!" Sally said with a huge smile on her face. The nurse came over and looked at the machines and Ivs, "can u say something Mr.Mcqueen?" She asked. Lightning answered her in a deep scratchy tone "Yes, I'm here." The nurse smiled at Sally. "I'll be right back in to ask a few questions and the doctor will be right behind me." The nurse said in a perky hop and left the room quickly.

"I'm glad your back Stickers." Sally said in such a loving way.

 _I have missed your voice_

"I love you Sally." He smiled. A real smile. Sally grabbed his hand with hers. She kissed it. She really truly loved him.

 _What did you do though that's so bad?..._

The door creaked again. Lighting could hear the footsteps.

"Mr.mcqueen this is Dr.tyrod he's been in charge of your surgeries and of your recovery. Now I am going to ask a few questions while tyrod takes a look at your wounds, alright?" The nurse said politely. Lightning nodded in agreement.

"So can you give me your full name?" She asked. Lightning answered softly "Monty Lightning Mcqueen."

Not many people knew of his first name. "Do you know what year it is?" Lightning thought for only a second before answering "2017?.."

"Do you know why you are here and what happened?" Lightning didn't answer. It made him sick to think about it. The quiet pause lingered in the room. Dr.tyrod spoke up , "Mr.Mcqueen you had an accident.-

 _Really Sherlock..._

You wrecked while on the race track and you were brought here to recover. Now you seem to be doing really well. But you have a few surgeries still ahead of you. And you'll probably be on crutches for a short time. I do believe I can take the wrap around your eyes off though. If you feel ready?"

 _Ready. Yes I wanna see her!?.._

Lightning nodded again The doctor slowly unwrapped his eyes. Everything was bright and blurry for a few moments. Maybe dark to. He looked around and squinted his eyes a bit. But then there. There she was. His angle. His love. His wife. "Sally..."

She smiled but that shortly turned into a frown. The nurse left the room. "I'll give you two some time. And I'll be back in a few moments to check in on you. Now you can have water. But nothing else right now. Okay ? Okay." Tyrod said before leaving as well. He shut the door quietly.

 _Sally what is wrong?..._

"Sal?...". She was sitting near the end of the bed. He started to raise himself up to reach her but a sharp pain restricted him.

 _Ow!!!_

"Lightning... I... I can't look at you knowing you will have me and leave me..". She said. Her eyes were glued to the floor.

 _What could you have possibly done?_

 _Please.. look at me?_

"Sally. I don't care. Especially right now. You're here right?.. with me?.. That's all I need right now." Lightning said with a small smile. Sally sighed. "You can tell me another time. Another day. When we get outa here. Okay?" He finished. Sally nodded. She kissed him. Oh how she missed his lips... but... she had been with someone else.. this kiss felt so distance. So faded. Like a dream.

At this moment. Lightning truly did not care to know what she had done. He was just happy to be alive. To see her. To have her.

About 2 weeks later he would be home in radiator springs. He had one last surgery to go but the doctor in town could perform that one. Everything seemed to slowly be going back to normal. Besides his career being was felt like over. He was depressed. He moped around a lot. He was always tired. He lost himself. He was losing his racing career. If he couldn't race what would he do? And Sally still hadn't told him what happened. He didn't forget. He just didn't bring it up. Too depressed to care.


	3. Im positive i love Lightning

Sally awoke. Next to her husband. It was mid January now. Lightning still wasn't ready to be seen much in public. He really would sleep in, mope, or sit around docs garage and eventually eat and shower. Then go back to sleep.

She missed him. The real him. But suddenly sick again!

She ran to the bathroom. She had some kind of bug for the last couple days. She even stayed in bed the other day from just being tired achy and sick.

After a few minutes in the bathroom she steadied herself. Got some coffee and got dressed. Lightning was still in bed. She couldn't tell if he was sleeping or just laying there again.

She shook him gently on his shoulder..

"Lightning?... you gonna get up today babe?.."

His eyes opened... no smile. He yawned a little. "You're sick again today sal?..". He pointed out.

"Yeah guess so..." she replied.

"But I gotta get going to work here soon babe.. got any plans today? Maybe?.." she asked the nicest way she could. Hoping maybe he won't mope around so much today. "Just the usual... I may go to flos for a drink later.. that's about it.." lightning answered. Sally hated that. "Call me if you go to flos. I'll meet you there. Okay stickers?" Lightning nodded. And she left.

Sally went over to the cones office first. Go over papers and get ready to serve breakfast for everyone. She called in to flos with orders ready. She headed toward the

Door where she wasn't paying to much attention. When she

 _Oomph! What the!? BEN!?_

"I didn't see you there!? What?... when did you get here Ben?" Sally startled after running into him.

"How is Lightning? And everyone?" Ben asked

Sally swallowed hard. It finally hit her..

"Um.. he's not doing that great actually but.. im busy and need to go to flos to get everyone their breakfasts.." she started to walk away. Ben stopped her "I will help. You look exhausted. Please.?" Sally sighed. She was. Very exhausted between being sick and Lightning and work.. she could use the help.. "well... if you don't mind.. take everyone the breakfast I have something I need to run and do anyway?..". Ben smiled. And off he went to do as she asked.

Sally figured it out now.. or so she believed.. she ran to the store then back to flos. She came in the door and the little bell went off.

'Morning miss Sally!' The townspeople greeted. Her face blushed. Usually she didn't. But she was carrying the small bag.. she went behind the counter, Ben saw her and smiled as he finished grabbing the last of the breakfasts. She went to the private bathroom for the workers behind the kitchen. She shut the door and locked it. The lock echoed... she breathed heavy for a moment.

"Please God... no..." she mumbled as she opened the little bag to take out the small box. 'Pregnancy test'.

She opened it out of the wrapper and sat down.

Now the wait.

'Knock, Knock,Knock, Knock'.

"Sally you okay? You been running crazy and been sick maybe you need a couple days off??" It was just flo.

"Flo can you come in here if I unlock the door?" Sally asked. Flo confused but agreed "yeah sugar, what's wrong?" She heard the door unlock and she opened it and entered shutting it and locking behind her.

She saw Sally's face. Then seen the box.

Flo honestly began to fill with joy and excitement!

"Oh Sally are you pregnant!?" Flo said with a smile.

Sally sighed.. "I... I haven't looked yet flo... I'm scared to..". Flo was really confused at this point. She knew Sally had always wanted another baby?

 **(Again that'll be another story for another time)**

"Sally why?.. I'm sure Lightning would love to be a dad?..". Sally was still holding the test behind her as she looked down and tears filled her eyes... "Flo.." she started. "It... it wouldn't be Lightning's...". She then looked back up at flo.

Flo just stared. "Sally?.. what did you do?..". Flo said this as careful as she could be. Flo has been like a mother to Sally. "After he crashed I.. I just fell to the bottom and I let myself do things that... I'd never do?... and I slept with someone else... and Lightning and I haven't...". Flo just sighed. Disappointed in her self proclaimed daughter. "Now Sally," she began. "First we don't even know if you are right?.. does Lightning know you.. made a mistake?" Sally lowered her head before answering "No... I have been meaning to tell him ofcorse but.. just haven't yet..". Flo frowned. "Well... what's the test say?" Sally's eyes teared up with fear..

She didn't want to be. Well not in this way. She didn't want to lose Lightning.

She pulled it out from behind her to reveal the results.

'Positive'

Sally and Flo locked eyes in silence...

"Sally.. who is he?" Flo softly asked.

Sally sighed and started to cry... "Ben.."

Flos eyes widened. "Your ex husband!? Ooh Sally?..."

Sally stopped Flo there. "Please.. don't tell anyone. Please..". Flo gave a half smile before answering. "Sally.. I won't. You trust me baby girl. But.. you can't hide this?... you gotta tell Lightning." Sally threw the test, wrapper, and the box away in the trash before washing her hands up again.

"I will Flo.. tonight probably... ". Flo gave Sally a long hug. "Let me know how it goes?" Flo smiled. Sally wiped her tears and the girls left the bathroom. Ben was outside drinking some coffee. He smiled when he saw Sally and waved. Sally stared but looked down and walked away. The night couldn't come soon enough. And at the same time, it could.


	4. Bearer of bad news

It was close to dinner. Getting late. Sally had finished most of her work for the day. Lightning just sat around at docs most the day again. Sally was in the office at the cone. She sighed as she stared at the photo of her and Lightning in her desk. He was truly smiling. Both of them were. She knew that she would lose him tonight. She just knew it... she screwed up... she could just get rid of the baby... but never. She did not believe in that at all. Especially after losing her son.. she wiped the tears that were forming into her eyes packed her stuff and walked over to doc garage.

She knocked before opening the door.

"Lightning?..". The lights were dim. Which was usual. Lightning got up and walked over to Sally. She hugged him tight. "Lightning let's go home. I'll make your favorite for dinner?" Lightning just embraced her hug. He let go before answering "no that's alright. I mean I'll go home but I'm not hungrey." "Oh.." Sally was thinking how this would even go tonight..

"Well.. we can cuddle and watch something on tv. What about that?" Sally's eyes sparkled with hope. Lightning gazed at her. He loved her. So much.

"If you want to Sally. Let's go." He kissed her lips. A soft long kiss. She hadn't felt that from him for a while.

"I'm sorry.. I know I'm making things hard on you lately.." he said as he tried to smile. "I want things back and better for us. I wanna get our life on track again. I'm just.." Sally stopped him. Kissing him again. She smiled and took his hand leading him to the car. They drove home.

Lightning showered. After sitting in that garauge he smelt a little musky.

After he showered he got some old clothes on and sat down in the couch. Sally was dressed in some lounge wear. Just some cute pink pants and a top. She looked good in everything she wore. She kneeled down on the ground next to mcqueen.

She sighed. Lightning looked down at her.

"Sally?.. what's wrong?" He asked

She sighed again. Her eyes teared up..

"Just... I need to finally tell you something. And please just promise you won't leave me.. tonight. Not tonight?.." Lightning's eyes his blue blue eyes.. he looked worried. He was. He knew this must be the thing she was so ashamed of before in the hospital.. "I am not going to leave you?.. I love you so much. Do you hear me?" He looked her in the eyes. She started to cry. "Lightning.. I'm.. I'm pregnant." She said reluctantly. Lightning was confused now?..

Part of him felt some joy but then he knew something was wrong?

"And it's not yours!..." she said as she quickly snapped her head around.. she couldn't look at what his reaction would be.. Lightning's heart stopped. The woman he loved just said one of he worst things he could have imagined.. forget not racing again.. this was worse. This hurt more... "What?.." he finally spoke out. She turned to see his face.. filled with confusion and burning into anger.. he hated her... he would leave her now..

"I'm sorry Lightning.. I screwed up. After you crashed I just became someone else.. I fell apart and done things I shouldn't and would never do but.. I did.."

Lightning's eyes filled with more and more anger as she kept confirming that obviously this was no dream..

"What!? Your serious?.." he said. Anger started to pour out of him.. Sally started to cry harder. She tried not to. But couldn't help herself. "Go on and leave.. I know you will.." she cried. Lightning stood up and walked around a few minutes.. he ran his hands over his face and through his golden hair.. he sighed and looked at Sally.. "I'm not leaving you." He said sternly. Sally looked at him amazed!

Why would he stay?... she sniffled a little. Lightning just looked at her. He was thinking hard. "Who is he?" He asked. Sally looked down and didn't really answer. "Lightning I don't love him. I don't want him. And-" "Who is he!?" He yelled this time. He was angry. His voice was harsh and loud. She had to tell him.

"Ben..".

Lightning stared. So much anger. This had been the first real emotion she had seen from lightning in weeks... "Your ex husband Ben Bentwheel!?" He yelled. Sally nodded confirming the name. Lighting paced a few times then pointed and turned to Sally "I'm not leaving you but I gotta leave for. Little bit. I need to get outa here.." he put on his shoes and grabbed his leather jacket. Slipped into some jeans and left he slammed he door behind him. "Fuck!" He yelled outside. Loud enough the people eating outside the cafe heard him. They stared. He just fake smiled and waved.

He walked away. Flo noticed. She guessed Sally broke the news to him. Lightning was mad. He then saw Ben. He was at flos. Enjoying whatever meal he ordered.

He stared at him. He didn't know what he was gonna do. But he wondered if he knew already. He did take his wife at a weak moment. He marched over to flos. Flo watched. She knew he was angry. Sarge waved "hey soldier finally coming back up here?" But Lightning didn't even glance at him. He walked right up to bens table. He shoved bens food down like a bully in school. Ben stood up and yelled "what's that for?!" Lightning eyes were so filled with anger Ben could see it.. he realized Sally must of said something.. Why else would Lightning be mad at him like this?

"You... what gave you the balls to touch her?" Lightning said as softly as he could. He was holding back at this moment. Ben was a little worried but calmly answered mcqueen "Look let's settle this like adults and talk okay?..". People were staring. Flo walked over before much more could be said or done. The visitors and fans of mcqueen have barely seen him sense the crash. And he was showing them a side that they didn't want to see.

"Boys let's go to the kitchen. Don't need to be drawing eyes out here.." Flo suggested. It was nice that the townsfolk cared about mcqueen and his image.. but mcqueen didn't care right now. Lightning just stared into bens eyes. Ben felt a little fear in him. But not enough to back down. Ben looked at Flo reassuring her , "Its alright Flo. I have this handled. It's nothing we can't talk out.. I'm sure." Flo put her hand on lightning shoulder. Lightning looked at her and walked out. Ben was allowed to finish his new meal. Flo gave lightning a drink and sat him down another area. Trying to calm his nerves for him with some food. But he wouldn't eat. Not a bite... he was hurt.. broken.. Ben got up and made his way to the register. He paid. Then left out the door. He walked to the cone motel. Come number one... ofcorse...

Lightning watched and followed him. He was not done with Bentwheel yet.

Ben started unlocking the door of his room. Lighting stopped behind him and yelled

"Bentwheel!"

Ben turned around before he could unlock his door. Lightning McQueen. Angry.

"Look lightning.. I'm not entirely sure what your mad about but.. we can talk tomorrow." Lightning got closer and grabbed bens arm "So you visit Sally every year to get closer and the second I'm unconscious you make a move and wait like a pussy til I was unconscious and not around to fuck her!?"

Ben was feeling somewhat helpless "Do I need to call the cops mcqueen!?" He pulled out his phone

Lightning smacked his phone away and pushed Bentwheel against he wall "Go ahead! I personally know the sheriff! You fucked my wife!?" Ben tried to think what to say .. "Look I don't want to fight you Lightning. And it was more like an agreement.." Lightning let Ben go. Ben adjusted his shirt. And walked over to get his phone. Lightning watched him. He wasn't sure what to even say. Or do.. he was just hurt.

Ben walked back up to his home. And continued to unlock and open his door. "Besides McQueen. It's not happening again. It was... once.. I know she's yours.. ". Lightning's anger was building. It may have been once but now she was... was... "Shes!?... you fucked her behind my back!? And!?.." suddenly her voice .. "Lightning ! Lightning stop!?" Sally was behind them. Ben just looked at her. Stood there. Lightning turned to look at her.. she breathed heavy a few times catching her breath.. "I know your mad.. but beating Ben up won't do anything?.. please..." she had such a beautiful voice.. lightning glanced at Ben.. then back at Sally. "Please.. We can figure this out?.." she said as sweet as she could..

Lightning started to think about the future. She's pregnant.. with this pussys child!? "No.." he mumbled under his breath. "Fuck this!" He yelled as he teared his arm back and punch Ben right in the side of the face. Sally gasped and Ben fell against the doors beam. Ben coughed and choked some but got up slowly and wobbling.. He stood up and Lightning didn't budge. Sally started crying. Not for Ben. But lightning.. his anger..

"Ben no!?" She screamed as lightning looked back at Ben he was met with a fist. Lightning fell to the ground. Unconscious...

"I didn't want to fight!... woops..." Ben yelled and then stopped in surprise. He saw the fear in Sally's eyes..

"Call the ambulance!?" She yelled. Ben did just that. Sirens could be heard as a few people from flos ran over to see what had happened


	5. It’ll be Fine

Lightning moaned in some pain as he woke up. There at the end of his bed was Bentwheel and Sally.

"You!?" He yelled as he sat up from the bed.

Hey "You got some nerve coming in here!" Ben just stared at him before replying "I should be pressing charges. But dear Sally here has talked me out of it." Lightning glared at her. So much anger.

"Lightning.." she started. Lightning. Raised his hand up as he swung his legs off the bed. "Sally.. I don't... I can't right now..". Ben and Sally looked at each other for a moment. Lightning stood up. He was still in his clothes. He decided might as well ask, "Whats your plan here Sally?.. Does he know?" Lightning didn't look at her though. Sally sighed answering, "Well... He knows now.. I told him last night after I told you..". Lightning rolled his eyes. He was so hurt. "And.." she continued.. "he wants to be part of the baby's life... so he will pay child support and the baby can live with us?... if you think that's okay?.. If you are still gonna stay..?" Lightning looked at her.. how could she?..

"I have to focus on racing right now.. and getting back out there.. not this!?" Lightning yelled!? Sally's heart was broken. Not sure what he was meaning... Ben stepped forward.. "Lightning... I'm sorry.. this wasn't suppose to happen.. it should never have.." he said..

Lightning knew he had to start training. Sally gave him an idea, "Stickers... why don't you go train, get back into shape, mess with your new car.. take your mind off of me and these problems at home. Go race. Decide what you wanna do later?." Sally always put him first. His desires. She was even letting him choose if he wanted to be in this. Lightning looked at Sally in the eyes.. he was so heart broken. "I'll be fine. But tell me.." he glanced at Ben. Then his eyes were back at Sally. "Why?"

Sally sighed.. she didn't know.. she didn't.

Lightning sighed... "Sally ... please ... we need to talk alone." Sally looked at Ben. Ben left. He knew they needed that time anyway.

Once they were alone lightning went over to Sally and hugged her. He didn't let go. Sally was a bit condfused..

"Sally... I love you. You have changed me into a better man, become my best friend. My wife.. taught me how to love someone more than myself.. you've been everything I've needed sense we married. Sense before then!?.. And I never thought of all the people I've met... you'd be the one to betray me like this?.. it doesn't make sense?.. You really mean it was as easy as me just not being around?.. because I'm not around a lot?.. I am gone all the time. Racing...and it was that easy for you to forget me?" Lightning turned away from her now. Hurt and upset. He seemed like he might cry..

Sally didn't mean it. She tried to explain.. " Stickers.. it's not like that... I was... I was stressed out.. afraid to lose you.. alone.. lonely.. stupid... and I was.. he was just there?... it's not an excuse.. but.." she stopped and sighed. She grabbed around his waist. She loved him. Not Ben. She hated that she done this to them.. but she couldn't harm a baby for it...

lightning turned to face her.. He kissed her forehead.. "I'm not leaving you. I meant that." Sally looked up into her husbands eyes. She hurt him. More than the crash. "Let's just pretend this isn't happening. At least until after I get back to racing.. let me get back to normal.. we can figure this out. I love you.. that's what matters.. right?" Lightning said as he looked at her. "Right" she agreed. Lightning thought for a moment. "One more thing Sally. You... you need to go to the doctor if you haven't already.. gotta make sure your doing okay. Okay?" He still cared. He still loved her. She hugged him tight. It felt good to him to. "Okay stickers." She smiled.

Now Ben left back to California back to his home for a while. Lightning still moped and sat around. Didn't show much emotion to anyone again sense.

Sally didn't grow much in the following weeks. But she did finally convince lightning to get back out there. He decided not to retire. To race. Make a big come back!

Rusty and dusty introduced him to the new owner sterling. Which introduced mcqueen to his trainer miss Cruz. They went on an amazing journey together in the next month! Cruz was the new dinico racer in the end. Lightning still racing for rusteze. After talking with Tex. The newest owner of rusteze. He decided to take the year off. He had the money. Plus with things going on at home. Itd probably be best.. only if sometimes he'd chief Cruz though. Cruz loved having lightning around. She was exited that he would be her crew chief some races!

Sally was about 18 weeks now. But she didn't gain an ounce. She's been losing weight. Ben Bentwheel still hadn't come to visit anytime.

Lightnig was at a race with Cruz, a Couple states away in Texas. He thought he'd give his wife a call..


	6. Drugged but not stupid

The race was over. Cruz had won second. They were all headed back to their hotels. Cruz stopped lightning, "Hey! Mr mcqueen!? Wanna get some drinks to celebrate?!" She was exited. Even for second place. Storm won first.

"Well I think I need to call Sally. See how she's doing." Lightning answered. Lightning and Sally were able to keep the pregnancy a secret sense Sally hadn't gained a thing. She looked aweful lately. Pale.. sick all the time.. she was about half way there. The baby was healthy though. Ben hadn't visited sense me he found out. Lightning wondered if he just wussed out. Typical if so.

He called. No answer... he called again.. still No answer. Just voicemail.. "Hey sal.. Wanted to see how you were doing.. I'll be home in about 4 days.. call me back if you feel like it." He hung up. And just as he did Cruz jumped behind him and grabbed his shoulders

"Woah!? Cruz..."

She was so full of energy and life. She always reminded how old he was getting. How she was slowly showing in him.. she smiled. "Mr Mcqueen let's go out and celebrate. I've never been out to celebrate. Just a few drinks?! Come on! It'll be fun!? Surely you use to?" Her voice was cute. Lightning chuckled at her. She was amusing to watch. "Well.. I use to. But.." he said. Cruz was in front of him practically begging with her brown puppy dog eyes.

He sighed. Sally wasn't answering anyways. He could use the night out. "Why not." He smiled. Cruz squealed with excitement. "Great!" She smiled. "Let's get changed and head out." And they were off to their rooms.

Cruz didn't take long to get ready. Just wore a super glittery mini dress. Bright silver. She stepped out wearing her hair down and curled. With flat black shoes. She looked..

 _Wow.._ lighting thought as he gave her the up down.

She really must not have noticed. Lightning just wore a nice v neck tight jeans and a blazer. He always looked good to Cruz. He wore his age well. Hair still blonde. But it had obviously lost its golden tint over the years. Still had his abs he kept in shape. But he was hot. For his age..

if she could have had him.. the things she has wondered what looks like what under them clothes. He had always been her crush growing up. And here she was with him. If she could just show him off to her friends.

Lightning giggled a bit seeing her

"What? What's so funny?" Cruz asked. Her face was all kinds of confused. Lightning smiled before answering. "Well.. I mean.. nothing.." he tried not to laugh to much.

Cruz was becoming very annoyed. "Just tell me mr mcqueen?" Lightning sighed trying not to laugh still.

"Well Cruz.. I mean.. you look like.. a disco ball?" She raised her brow.. "The ball thing they hung in the ceiling at high schools in the 80s?" Lightning's smile quickly turned to a stare. "Not funny." He replied. "Seriously.. not that old." Cruz giggled. "So I should change then though.. I don't wanna look stupid.." she frowned.

Her confidence was still building. Mcqueen didn't mean to tear her down.. "Wait!" He said as she tried to walk away. He grabbed her hand and twirled her around. Stopping in front of him.

She loved it. He touched her hand.. he twirled her like a princess! She could squeal...

 _be cool Cruz..._

"A hot disco ball. You look amazing! You shine while others exist." He said. Cruz felt amazing and so lucky to have THE LIGHTNING MCQUEEN! As her crew cheif!

She smiled. He made her feel warm.

"Let's go!" He said trying to sound exited. Mcqueen called for his vette.

"Taking your car?" Cruz asked. Lightning never drove her anywhere before. "Is that okay? Figured then if you drink someone needs to drive you. Your a racer now Cruz." Your a racer now Cruz! He was amazing! They go into the red vette. And sped off to a bar Cruz mentioned she'd like to try. It looked okay. Not 5 star but... they were just lookin to celebrate for a few. Guido and Luigi came to. They followed in a taxi. They walked in and ofcorse eyes were on them. Maybe not guido and Luigi. But...

The lightning McQueen and newest protege Cruz Ramirez. They sat down and guido went to get the drinks. He was great at selecting the good ones. He had a knack for it. Which is why some week nights he handles the bar at wheel well. Almost immediately a couple guys flocked Cruz. And why wouldn't they!?

She was hot and young. Became famous! And that mini dress.. one the guys looked a little rougher than McQueen liked. But not his life right?... right...

Cruz followed them to the floor. She danced with them. She begged mcqueen to dance with her but he refused. Besides he had Sally right?...

Cruz drank with them played darts with them. At some point the edgy rougher one stood behind Cruz pushing himself against her some. Lightning noticed but figured Cruz could hold her own. If it got bad Cruz would say something. He did notice she started to act funny. Not drunk but... funny. Luigi and guido started to tire. It had been a long day and now night. They were even older than lightning. The one young man pushed his front side against Cruz back side. Cruz was really acting funny barely could stand. The man put his hand into cruiz upper thigh near her mentionable... lightning watched close. Not being creepy but he started to feel uneasy.

The guys with her started to help hold her up. Mcqueen decided this means it's time to go.

The guys started getting hands with Cruz and she was defenseless. She was drugged or something. One the guys started taping it. Lightning came over..

"Alright, let's brake this up." Mcqueen said. One the guys of the three Came up and tried pushing lightning away "back off old man!" Now Lightning grew fearful. One the guys tried putting his hands up her dress Lightning pushed him off and grabbed Cruz. "Come on Cruz." She was definitely out of it. She could barely hold onto mcqueen. Along with guido and Luigi, mcqueen got Cruz into his car.. that video will cause so much crap.. he's been there.. but he had the confidence and personality he didn't care.. Cruz though... she's delicate... Lightning got to the hotel. He took her to her door but she didn't quite get the key.. ofcorse... she really wasn't that heavy. Lightning took her to his room. He layed her on the couch. Brushed her brown silky hair out of her face. Her skin was so soft..

He went and grabbed a wet cloth and wiped her face down. She was young. He really noticed now. She made him see how old even now Sally was getting.. Sally... he gave her another call ... still no answer.. he started to worry but hen Cruz started to come to again. She moaned and grabbed her eyes. "What is going on?..". Lightning walked over to her. She could barely see him. And she must of thought she was dreaming..

"Mr mcqueen?... Where are we?.. I've dreamed you'd have me one day.." she was groggy. Lightning's eyes widened.. she conintied "I'll do whatever you want me to mr mcqueen...". She opened her legs up.. mcqueen turned himself away. Things were getting way to weird..he'd never do this.. "Cruz.. your drugged on something. You need to rest." Lightning said to her. Then as he started to walk by her to go change she put her hands on his area.. he stopped and his eyes opened wide. He was frozen.

"Mr mcqueen... I'm really into anything you can dish out." She said and smiled. Lightning swallowed hard. It was tempting but not only could he not cheat.. but she was on something.. he took her hand away and pushed it off. "Get some sleep." He said sternly as he went to his room.

He locked the door behind him.. he let out a long sigh.. he was hard.. he didn't mean to but.. he was... he needed to shower .. to take care of himself.. this would be the first time in a long time he would need to.. that itch was just too strong now not to..


	7. Awkward

It was late. Middle of the night. Mcqueen couldn't sleep. He tried calling Sally again... no answer. But she was probably asleep now.. he unlocked his door. And quietly walked to the kitchen. He looked at Cruz. She was asleep. She was beautiful.. why would she want him? Was She seriously just another fan girl?

Morning came. Cruz woke up a mess. She looked around.. this wasn't her room?..

 _oh no... did I ... not one of those jerks!?..._

Different things races through her mind. She left the room quietly. She went into her room. She showered. She ate a quick breakfast. Than called lightning...

 _Hello?_

Hey lightning! Um.. I'm at home.. just letting you

Know I'm fine. Nothing happened. All good. Didn't want you to worry.

 _Oh?.. okay?.. glad you are?.._

Yeah I obviously had a good time celebrating!... but don't think I need to do that again...

 _Ha... yeah?... well.. if your home and okay we do have a signing to go to in an hour. Wannna head out early with us? We are in the lobby._

Cruz thought for a moment.. "sure. Be right there."

Few moments later she joined them downstairs in the lobby. Lightning stared at her body. After last night.. what she tried to do... he blushed and turned away.

Cruz noticed but didn't know what that was all about.

They all headed to the stadium. Where they along with storm and the third place winner zack we're signing.

Signing only took about two hours afterwards lighting tried giving Sally another call. This time she answered.

"Hey Sally! I was starting to get worried.."

 _Ben came over yesterday.. I'm sorry._

Oh.. so he came back?

 _Well he needed to... you said you'd be home in a couple days then?_

Yes. Why. Where is Bentwheel staying?

 _Lightning?... I'm asking because I'm not doing well. I'm getting sicker.. I just wish you were here.._

Okay.. it won't be long Sally..

 _What? No Ben I'm fine thanks! Okay lightning..._

Is he there? At our home or hotel?

 _Well yes? He is just keeping me company and watching over me becaus your not here to?... I'm not doing good at all Stickers?..._

He shouldn't be there like that!? I am not comfortable with him being with you!?

 _Lightning he's not with me. I am alone at night and most the day. Just I'm sick and-_

-And what!? Get him out!?

 _Lightning when your here he will go okay!? But your not .. I ... I have to... go.. I'm not doing well..._

Or you wanna fuck him again!?

 _No... but... at least he ... wouldn't put himself above ... me?.. he'd care first... put... me... first..._

Sally?... what?... you sound like your breathing heavy?..

 _I gotta... go... Ben! ... Ben please!...go on to your races!_

Sally!? Sally!?..."

Lighting hung up the phone. He was mad. At himself for not being there. But who knows what this guy was up to... he was probably trying to get lucky again!.?...

Cruz overheard Lightning's end of the conversation..

she wondered what was going on... She tried to act like she heard nothing as he walked by.. but couldn't help herself.. "You need a night to relax to yourself mr mcqueen.." Cruz said with a smile. Lightning stared at her for a moment.. he sighed.. "I'm good.. " and walked off. Press smothered him for few minutes before he got into the trailer waiting for Cruz. Cruz got in. It was the dinico trailer. It was like riding in a fancy rv. Cruz looked at mcqueen. He was tense. She knew she could find a way to ease his nerves. But for now she sat across from him and crouched her elbows on her knees. "Mr mcqueen?..." he looked up at her. But he stared for a moment at her chest.. her shirt had a slit down the front middle.. he could see them.. he blushed and turned away.. "mr mcqueen?.." she said again. Lightning looked at her. Trying not to stray his eyes. "Mr mcqueen I think we should go to the beach? The sand The Sun. It'll be good?" She smiled as usual. He glared. He was bothered by something. Cruz wanted him to talk to her.

She placed her hand on his knee. "Mr mcqueen. You can tell me anything. You trust me right? What's bothering you? Hmm? It's not to keep things bottled up?" Her eyes.. she meant what she said. Part of mcqueen wanted to blurt out everything. The way he felt. About Ben and Sally. This baby. The entire arrangement ... he hadn't said anything to anyone. Except doc... lightning rolled his eyes. Cruz's widened. She hadn't seen mcqueen give her this attitude sense she met him? She let go of his knee. The ride home was quiet. Lightning fell asleep. He snores some. Cruz thought it was hilarious. Luige and guido were playing some card game on the table. It wasn't that long a ride to the hotel. The trailers phone rang. Luigi answered it. "Miss Sally? How are you? ... well Lightening is asleep. You want me to awake him up? ... everything ohakay? ... I'll let him know you tried calling his hotel phone to. ... chou." He hung up and went back their cars game.

Cruz stared at lightning. Watched him sleep. They got to the hotel. Everyone was tired. Except Cruz much.

Luige and guido told lightning Sally called. Lightning went straight to the hotel bar that night. Cruz was in her room eating popcorn watching silly tv shows. She decided to go join mcqueen. She got there and he was just drinking. He looked so frustrated and stressed out.. she sat down beside him at the bar.. "mr mcqueen?... what's wrong?" She cared. She really did.. Lightning stared at her. he sighed. Oh how he longed for someone to let everything go to.. but not Cruz.. not right now.. he finished his drink and waved for another. Cruz watched as he started another drink... "mr mcqueen how many have you had already? It's not been that long sense we got back?.. look.. nothing is worth drinking yourself away like that?..". Lightning just stared at his drink. Sipping at it. Almost finishing it within minutes. Cruz waved to the bar tender. "Same thing he's got!" She smiled. The bar tender gave a weird look but gave her what she requested. Cruz took a sip "oh my god!..." she almost threw up in her mouth. "This is disgusting!? Why do you drink this?! It's so strong and bitter?" She stuck out her tongue for a moment and gagged a little. Lightning chuckled. At least he laughed a little. He looked at her. "I just needed to forget some things for a bit." Cruz tried sipping a little bit more of her drink before replying "By getting drunk?.. it won't make you forget mr mcqueen?" He finished his drink. It had been his 4th. He waved for another. The bar tender gladly gave him another one and a small shot on the house. He thanked him with a good tip. Cruz watched as lightning took the shot in no time then proceeded to drink some of his nasty ass flavored drink.

"Mr mcqueen please.. what is going on that you feel like this is your only way out right now?" He wanted to tell her. To get it off his chest.. but he didn't need the judgement either. "Alright mr mcqueen. I'm going to drink just as much as you til you tell me?!" She said with a grin. Lightning glared. "You won't be able to." He said as She picked up her drink and chugged it the best she could.. it was aweful but after a few hard swallows down it wasn't as bad. She slammed the glass down and yelled to the bar tender "another one please!" She belched and covered her mouth. "Excuse me..". Lightning was impressed. But also knew she'd be drunk quick. Then off to her room and pass out. So he didn't stop her. At least then she'd leave him alone about things. She chugged a few more and before she knew it she was tipsy. Drunk. Just not enough she wasn't all there yet. Lightning stood up and payed the bar tender. He helped Cruz to her room. She wasn't drunk enough to not notice him.. his strong arms. His eyes.. he got Cruz sat down on her couch. She smiled. Kinda creepy.. because she was drunk.

Lightning fixed her a water and sat it on the table in front of her. "I'm headed to bed cruz. Just stay here and get some sleep?" She stood up. Wobbly but she could walk. She grabbed his hand "you shouldn't be alone? Your drunk and... upset?..". Lightning sighed. Maybe Cruz shouldn't be alone.. "I'll stay with you for a little bit okay?" He asked kinda. Cruz smiled. She went and changed into a long t shirt. And only wearing her boy cuts. When she came out Lightning stared.. she looked hot. Even while a mess.. hot mess.. lightning shook his head. Maybe he was drunk to. He sat down on the couch and Cruz nestled up next to him. "This is nice." She stated as she got comfortable. Lightning didn't refuse. He flickered through some tv channels. His phone rang. Sally maybe ?

"Hello?"

 _Hey it's Ben Bentwheel._

"How did you get my cell?"

 _Not that hard I've been here with Sally?_

 _But I called because of our arrangement._

Lightning became mad already. But tried not showing it being next to cruz. "Okay?.."

 _Well.. something has happened and I think I need to be here for Sally and the baby more than just here and there. I think Sally and I can have a better relationship with our child if I moved here._

"Why are you telling me this Bentwheel?"

 _Because Sally made me partners at the hotel._

"What!?" Cruz jumped a little.

 _She said it was to much on her anymore with the pregnancy and things needed done that an owner had to do. You weren't here. It seems your not here a lot. So Sally told me I needed to tell you. Before you got back._

 _So you had time to cool down on your own before cloning home._

"Why couldn't she tell me?"

 _She's sick. She is not doing good. Right now I'm staying over watching her. She isn't looking good.. I may have to take her in-_

-my home?! You need to leave.

 _Lightning are you even listening? She's ill!? Whatever. Look when your back you can take care of your wife. But someone has to. Bye!_

Lightning tossed his phone across the room.. cruz looked at him.. "I'm sorry Cruz." She smiled she placed her hand on his upper thigh... and just layed on him.

Her hand was really close. Lightning moved it away.

He wouldn't.. Well he didn't want to show...

Cruz sat up and gazed in his eyes.

"You wanna talk to me about it?..". She smiled. She had a beautiful smile. He thought for a moment. She probably wouldn't remember anyway.. but.. he got up when he heard the door. He answered it. It was a bell boy with wine? And some strong beer?.. cruz ran up and took the tray before lightning could say a word and tipped the man. She sat down barely without dropping everything

"I thought we could use some. Even got that nasty stuff you were we were drinking!?" She sounded exited. Lightning sat down.. not sure what to do. They both started drinking. "So mr mcqueen.. wanna tell

Me what's been eating you up so much?" She sipped her wine. She was already drunk.. she was gonna feel This tomorrow. If Tex found out his two drivers were drinking like this...

lightning just drank some of his drinks. Chugged one or two down. He could really start to feel it now.. he was woozy.. he was still there or here.. he began to open his feelings up to Cruz.. it was probably the alcohol.

"Sally slept with someone else.."

Cruz's eyes widened. Sally didn't seem the type. The type to cheat?... "what happened there?" Cruz asked. Lightning sat across from her. "While I was unconscious and with her ex husband!?" Cruz gasped. Yeah this was the alcohol. .. "She waited til you weren't able to stop It?." Cruz gave a confused look. Lightning thought for a moment. He had been blaming Bentwheel this entire time.. not looking at it like Sally had much to say or do with it.. cruz was right. Sally _did_

Wait until he was out and couldn't stop her!? Sally could have said no. She could have walked away!? Why didn't she!? Being stressed and alone and worried is no reason to go fuck someone else!? "And she's pregnant with his baby!?" Cruz looked as if she almost had a heart attack and spit some of her drink up.. woops..

"Are you for real!?" She yelled. Lightning and Cruz started to giggle at each other. A short good laugh followed.

"That is messed up mr mcqueen!" She said while she laughed. Lightning sighed. "And he wants... to be involved..". Cruz stood up. She really looked sexy. Even sexier as she walked over to him. She placed her hands on his knees and came toward his face. Lightning fell back into the chair. She whispered in his ear. It tickled and tingled. It gave him chills.. "mr mcqueen?..". He swollowed. He started to feel himself down in areas.. he hoped Cruz wouldn't notice as she paused and gazed at his eyes before continuing. "I was raised in a broken home.. you and your racing. Was all I had..". Lightning wasn't sure where she was going with this. "Mr mcqueen.. please take me?.. I know I'm drunk..but please.." she slid both her hand down his inner thighs to his area.. he swollowed hard again.. why didn't he push her away.

 _Stop mcqueen stop!_

He swollowed again as she rubbed the zipper of his jeans. Getting him really worked up. He just stared frozen at her.

He has never cheated. He has had many chances with his career. But not once. He was faithful to Sally... but she wasn't... she was paying for it to.. with this baby..

Cruz kept rubbing him then she sat herself on top of his lap and grabbed his neck and kissed his cheek. Then bit his ear lobe and sucked it. It sent shivers down mcqueen neck and back. It was to much. Lightning gently pushed her down and stood up. "Not okay Cruz." He said in a harsh tone. He was hard.. cruz stared at his bulged jeans.. she bit her lip.. she wanted mcqueen sense she discovered herself pretty much. He was sexy and hot and rich.. everything you'd want.. "I need to go." He started to pick up his phone and Cruz rushed to block the door. "I'm sorry mr mcqueen!.. I've just.. Ive always wanted you..". Lightning sighed. She was just drunk.. cruz came close to mcqueen enough to undo his belt. He was frozen as she kissed him while undoing his belt... that kiss was amazing. Felt like high school. She shoved her tongue in his mouth and sucked his tongue. Mcqueen was being pushed hard.. she let go and unzipped his pants. Mcqueen was very unsure what she was doing. But knew where she was going with this. He was frozen. She slid his pants down as she kneeled. His huge member basically fell out of his tight boxers.. cruz didn't hesitate to wrap her lips around it..

 _God! This feels so good!_

It had been so long sense he had a good blow.. actually sense any woman had touched him.. He and Sally weren't getting anywhere after the crash.. after what she done.

He moaned quietly just enough cruz heard him. She was doing a good job then. She used her tongue to swirl and took it out just to kiss it then back in again. Lightning couldn't stand it much more! He needed to explode. Cruz stopped before he could. She stood up. "You're right you should go.." she frowned. Maybe she realized what she was doing..

 _Please don't stop!_

Lightning put himself away the best he could. Fastened his belt. Cruz looked ashamed.. he didn't say anything. He just left.. he didn't know what to say. It was Awkward. He shut the door behind him and made it to his room without anyone seeing him like that.. his member hadn't gone down at all!.. he had to take care of himself again..

Sally could never know. Why should it matter he didn't fuck her!? He had to take care of himself. It was difficult. He was frustrated . But he took care of it. He was to tired to shower or even change. He just fell into his bed and passed out..


	8. Home

Lightning avoided Cruz the best he could the next couple of days ... not because he was embarrassed or childish.. but she tempted him. She made him want her by being in the room.. he couldn't help himself. But he was strong enough to back away. At least until he could try and forget the things that happened.. he flew home after a couple days. He and guido and luige. They were picked up by Ramone. He drove them back to radiator springs. The town seems so far away to lightning. He was ashamed for what he let Cruz do.. but it didn't go that far?... he was even more ashamed at the thoughts running through his mind.. about Cruz... what he wanted to do to her.. Sally could make those thoughts disappear. She would steer him away from that lust... or so he'd hoped. He didn't know if she could now.. Lightning loved her so much.. but what Cruz made him think lingered.. Sally chose to cheat. Like the night he didn't have sex with Cruz. He walked away. Sally didn't. Sally took that invitation or rather even gave out that invite to Ben!?

He grabbed his bags and walked up to their home. It was near the cone motel. Down Main Street. They did have plans to move eventually. Somewhere more away from down town.

It was a blue and white 3 bedroom home. Looked kind of like a trailer. Matched the old rustic look of he town. At the time lighting wasn't that rich. But enough they custom built a home and didn't owe a dime on it. Home... even broken it felt good to be here. He unlocked the door and dropped his bags to the ground. "Sal!?.." he called. But no answer. It was around 4.30 evening... she shouldn't be at the cone today ? Especially sense it had 'new ownership'...

"Sally?.." he called again. He noticed her keys were up. So the car must of been in the garauge. Unless Ben took off with her. Lightning shook his head. More so trying to stop over thinking this. He walked around to the kitchen. Where was she?...

He walked to the bedroom to see if she was sleeping. He froze for only a second. She was laying in the floor!

"Sally!?" He rushed to her side. Her body was cold she was unconscious her skin was clammy feeling. "Oh my god Sally wake up!?" He felt for a pulse!...

A pulse!.. she's not dead! He kissed her forehead, "Thank God!... Come on.." he picked her up. She was limp. Lifeless... he took her outside and ran across the street to the clinic. He rushed in the swinging doors

"Help! Please.. she's not waking up!?" The doctor and a couple nurses rushed out. The other few Paitents in the e.r stared and gasped... Lightning backed away as they took her and layed Sally on a cart. They rushed her into more doors where he was forced to wait out there...

The people in there stared at mcqueen. He was famous.. they didn't see him much in person ... Lightning's face drinched with sweat his heart was beating like crazy!...

He paced around. He started to make other patients nervous.. he grabbed some coffee from the corner there. It was nasty. Cheap hospital instant coffee... the press started to try to get into the e.r. So one the nurses gave lightning a private room to wait it.

It felt like hours... it may have been a few hours... but it felt like the entire day.. he hadn't ate.. he couldn't now anyway... what happened.. what was wrong with her?!.. if he had just been here?...

The doctor came in to the room with Lightning.

"What's wrong!? Is she okay now!?" Lightning was in panic mode. Is this what he had put Sally through.. god this is stressful!?...

"I'm dr. Cedes. Yes she's fine now. She will be fine and will make a full recovery after the baby is born."

"What?" Lightning was confused. He sat down in the chair near him. "What do you mean after the baby is born?" He asked. Cedes continued to explain, "Well this is all from the pregnancy.. the baby is taking all the nutrients and energy from her. It's probably not gonna stop.. Your wife is having trouble keeping any food down and fluids. I'm gonna have to keep her here until her body starts splitting the nutrition between them or the baby is born or this could happen again. Or even get worse..". Lightning's face turned pale... "she can't come home? Until after the baby?..." Lightning asked again. The doctor sat down in the other chair. "If I sent her home in her condition she will pass out again... no doubt in my mind... but next time she could have seizures and brain damage.. all these symptoms and these risks will go away within a few days after the baby is born. I can guarantee it. It's actually common on pregnancy. In her case it's just severe. ". Lightning was hurt..he couldn't even be home with Sally... "We can move her into one of the suits with those folding beds?.. you can stay with her then as long as you want while she's here okay?..." The doctor offered and smiled. Lightning didn't answer... the doctor stood up and mentioned as well "oh and your baby is fine!" He smiled. Lightning looked at him..

 _It's not mine.._ he thought...

"You can go to her now if you want. She is awake and better now." Dr cedes added.

Lightning followed the man to the room he knocked for lightning and opened the door , "someone's here to see you mrs mcqueen?" Sally was sitting up in the bed. Lightning slowly nervously walked in.. Sally didn't smile.. she looked aweful.. bones and sickly.. pale green... she looked like she could be dying... lightning sat at the end of the bed and grabbed her hand.. he loved her... he spoke softly "Sally... they told me you can't leave..". Sally nodded. She had been told everything in her condition.

"I missed you?..." he added. Sally tried to smile... what was wrong now.?.. even though she was upset that she messed up.. she was shutting him out?

"Sally what's wrong. I know you'll get better. They said after the baby was born you'd be fine?.." he smiled. It was fake. He was not happy. About any of this... His wife was being taken from him. Week by week. By this.. baby...

Her mistake... Sally sighed. "I'm tired. I missed you to.. ". Lightning tried to read her face.. maybe she started to regret keeping the baby?.. maybe she decided she was done with him?... maybe she just wasn't there now and her hatred and shame ate her away?... it was quiet.. neither he or Sally knew what to say.. a knock came at the door. "Come in." Lightning said thinking it was the doctor. But no. It wasn't... it was Bentwheel.

"What the fuck You want?.." Lightning said as he stood up. He intimidated Ben. Ben threw his hand up "I came to see Sally and my baby..". He walked carefully over to her. He grabbed her hand. Lightning took a step closer which made Ben let go of Sally. "How you feel?" Ben asked Sally. Sally tried to smile. "I am tired.. I'll be okay.. the baby just has been talking a little extra nutrition from me..". Ben smiled continuing as he put his hand on Sally's belly , "Hows our boy doing?" Sally smiled.. a real smile.. lightning noticed. It hurt. It hurt so much.. not only was she happier without him. But he could see how she and Ben grew closer!?.. and he and Sally grew apart... "You know the gender?" Lightning interrupted the moment. Sally looked at him.. she saw his pain.. he was a little jealous maybe.. it should be him enjoying this moment... with his wife.. He should be having this baby!?.. "Yeah.. I tried calling you but you just rarely answered and when you did we would just fight?... I didn't think you wanted to be so involved anyway Stickers?.." she finally said a real sentence to mcqueen.

Lightning became mad. No furious...

"I'm forced to be involved Sally!? Your my wife!? I have no choice unless I walk out on you!? I don't want to do that?! Can't you see I'm trying to make this work!? Trying to forgive you and this fuck!?" He pointed at Ben. Ben stood straight up preparing for whatever he needed to to defend himself or even Sally. Lightning paced for a moment. "This is getting so ridiculous!? I should not be here with my wife and her ex husband thinking about how I am gonna raise his child and let him in my home to see you willingly!? This is messed up!? And Sally you didn't have to fuck him?! You could have left you could have walked away!? You chose to stay!? I don't know who pushed who or what happened that's true!? I don't want to know!? But I know he didn't force you!? And if you were truly hurt and alone while I was in the hospital why did you even stay with him!? Why not Flo who would have cooked you any meal or made you fresh sheets like your own mother!? Or I don't know call family!? Hell we had money rent your own hotel!? No you fucked this prick and I have to pay and deal with it the rest of my life!?" Nurses came in and asked Lightning to calm down. He didn't say anything else. Sally tried to tell him to stay.. but he left. He wouldn't hear it.. he just left the hospital.. he went home.. then back out and got some alcohol.

He drank. He drank and drank. He smashed his phone against the wall at home. He was angry. The house was paying for it to. He walked around drunk. Very drunk.. it was good Sally wasn't there he didn't need to see him like this..

he walked into their garauge. Sally's blue Porsche was parked there. He stared at it. He kicked the tire. He drank what was left in his hand and threw it at the hood. It barely scratched it. He yelled he cussed!... he took the wrench near him and he looked at it.. he was drunk. He was being stupid and angry he hit her car. Multiple times. He cut his hand on the glass that shattered but didn't care. He cried.. hard.. he beat the car to shit. With the wrench, a bat mater got him for a birthday one year. Anything he could about destroy it with.. he yelled. he threw the wrench at it and it bounced back and hit him in the head. He stumbled to the ground and passed out.. blurry vision of the blue Porsche turned to nothing but dents scratches and shattered broken peices.. like him... then darkness...


	9. Get away from here

He woke up with a raging headache.. he had a bruise on his head.. he wasn't needed to go to a race with cruiz for two weeks.. at this point he couldn't wait.. but he could at the same time... Life was messed up.. He didn't wanna be here with his wife.. but he didn't wanna be with cruz after that night... he barely visited Sally in those weeks. when he did it was silent.. Sally tried a couple times to get lightning to stay.. he just couldn't... Time came for him to pack for the races. He went to visit Sally first before he'd leave that night.

"Hey Sally..". He smiled at her. She started to finally gain a little weight over the two weeks.. her skin wasn't as green now to.. Lightning walked over and kissed her on her forehead.. She sighed. She was 20 weeks now.

Lightning brushed her hair with his fingers for a moment. It was silent like always.. but he could feel his heart loving her... he kissed her... it felt good.

"Lightning... I'm sorry again... I'm gonna ask this because I guess I never truly asked you okay?...". She said. He listens silently. Waiting for the question

"Do you want to try and be as least involved as possible? I know that's strange thing to ask but.. like... if I was willing to give full custody to Ben.. he could leave?.. and no baby in our lives?.." Sally watched lightning face think hard.. would she do that? Give the baby up to him?

That would mean no Ben. No baby drama.. no raising someone else's son?.. His life could maybe go to normal again?... he looked in Sally's eyes.. that's not what she wanted... she wanted this baby... she loved this baby...

he sighed. "No.. i.. You should keep the baby.. we should I guess.. it's your baby to.. not just bens.. I mean really you three seem so happy together.." he frowned.. Sally's eyes teared up.. "Lightning... Stickers.. I want you more..". She touched his cheek... she truly wanted that baby.. but her husband too... lightning stayed with her a while longer. Not much more was said about the baby and the future..

He had to go. He had to be there for Cruz and the team now... they said their goodbyes.. he started to accept that this is how his life would be... that Ben and this baby would be part of it now.. it was that or leave the love of his life... no... never...

He got on his plane. He got to his hotel in Tennessee. The race was there. A note was on the door from Tex. He reserved a place for himself and lighting and.. Cruz.. to eat formally.. Lightning wasn't thinking about Cruz so much now. Not in that way anyway. The dinner was that night. Lightning showered and dressed in a suit. No tie though. He would have to do this sometimes. Dress up and go to dinner with his team or boss. Sometimes it was just for looks. The press would love to see them all Out.

Lighting grabbed an Uber.. this new way people get around now.. another thing to make him feel old.. he walked in to the reserved table area.. Cruz was already there in a long silk black gown. The legs split up. Almost like some Egyptian gown of the sort.. the top followed her breasts... she looked amazing. Her hair was to the side in a bun. Wearing these gold long ear rings. More like twigs. But she looked great..

Lightning sat next to cruz. Then Tex showed up. In his tan suit. Big flashy cowboy boots and hat. It was almost hilarious. "Hey lightnin', hows my favorite racer!?" He And cruz stood up to greet him. Lightning smiled. Maybe tonight he could let loose a little then. "I'm good Tex. Nice to see you and wow thanks for the dinner!" Lightning answered with a smileys Tex shook his hand. Tex then shook Cruz's hand to. She smiled. "You look great miss Cruz." Tex complimented. "Doesn't she? Tell her lightning she does!?" Tex laughed a little. Cruz blushed when McQueen looked at her again.. they all sat down. They had a good fancy Tennessee dinner. Well what Tex considered southern. Cruz was not familiar with these style of meals.. she ate but she felt a little grossed out by the look of the food to..

Once dinner was over Lightning and Cruz started to their rooms at the hotel Tex had rented out. They were side by side. Lightning went into his room and shut the door. Cruz started to wonder if McQueen was mad at her.

She entered her room. She put her clutch down. She sighed.. She hated that she couldn't just tell mcqueen how much she wanted him... not without being drunk anyways... suddenly she heard faint yelling?..

 _Where's that coming from?.._

 _She thought._

She listened more.. it was.. it was Lightning?.. Who was he yelling at?.. she shouldn't have. But she couldn't help but listen. Something about a baby!?... so she wasn't dreaming when lightning told her Sally was pregnant!?...

She could have sworn that night was just a dream...

Something else... someone named Ben?... Cruz didn't understand. But.. if he and Sally were having a baby?.. she really did need to beach off.. she should anyways...

She didn't change yet. She walked out in the hall way.. she stood outside McQueen's door... she was about to knock.. but paused... she didn't know why she did.. if that night wasn't a dream.. I need to apologize she thought... suddenly the door opened and she was met with the most handsome man in her eyes.. this rough old school lightning McQueen...

"Cruz?.." he said.. she looked down. Nervous.

"I came to apologize mr mcqueen.." she let it be known why she was standing there. He sighed as she continued, "I did some things I guess I'm not proud of.. last time we really saw each other?... I mean.. I can't remember everything... my head just is a blur through some of it..". Lightning felt a bit of relief.. maybe she didn't remember certain things she'd done then..

She looked good in that dress. He looked At her.. this time.. He saw what he lusted for.. he remembered that feeling she gave him.. how good she felt.. "Don't apologize.." he smiled.

 _Wait what am I saying!?_

He continued on. "Actually Cruz..lets talk.. um.. come in?" He gestured his hand inviting her in.. Cruz walked in. Not knowing what to expect... she didn't have her phone on her or anything. Was he expecting her to get on her knees again?... not that she wouldn't love to.. but she was nervous.. she didn't know if or how he liked anything. If this was how he told her he was.. quitting!? What if he was gonna leave her completely!? What if she ruined everything!?

"Cruz.. last time we saw each other.. um.. some things were said and happened..". He started. Cruz looked at him. His eyes were amazing.. "I know mr mcqueen..and I-". "-Stop right there," he interrupted "No more mr mcqueen. I think we are past that by now. You can just call me lightning?" He smiled. She smiles back.. Lightning.. kinda nice.. he continued, "But.. I'm not sure that.. our relationship is.. um.. appropriate?.. I mean.. I am married. And I love my wife.. but..." he stopped. He gazed at her.. did he really love Sally enough anymore?.. he wanted Cruz so badly... he swollowed.. he could feel himself fighting to just let lust take over ... "mr.. um.. Light..ning?... um.. I can promise things won't get that way again.. I'd have to be drunk to do anything I'm afraid to do other wise." She chuckled.. then realized what she said as McQueen's brow raised. Cruz looked cute when she was caught saying certain things.. "So.. you..Understand I can't let this catch wind or anything that things happened?.." lightning said. Cruz thought for a moment... was he threatening me?.. wait could I black mail him into letting me have him!? No.. that's so wrong.. could I?.. Maybe he wanted to pay her to keep quiet?..

Cruz frowned...she had to ask.. "Well what do you mean?..". Lightning smiled. His amazing smile... "just.. don't go around telling anyone anything?.. okay?." She nodded and agreed. Cruz stood up to get herself together. She didn't want to leave him.. she wanted to taste his kiss.. a kiss when she wasn't drunk... wasn't going to forget it. But she'd never do that to destroy His family.. he was having a baby after all!?

Cruz thought she'd do something nice then to make up for it. "Can I take you to breakfast in the morning?" She smiled. Lightings face read confused... did she not understand?.. things were getting to close?...

"Um...". He thought for a moment. Looking into Cruz eyes.. how could he say no.. he should say no.. but he loved being around her. Cruz made him feel good about himself and his life again. Say no... "sure?.." he answered. Cruz was exited she but her lip to keep from screaming with joy. That lip bite made lightning burn with lust.. "Meet me in the lobby mr mcqueen um lightning!" She said loudly as she left shutting his door behind her. But she shut her dress in... how awkward she thought. She pulled it a couple times to try loosen it.. nothing..

Lightning laughed a little and smiled. He opened the door after hearing her struggle. She blushed bright rose.. then went into her room. He shut his door.. he should've said no.. but he loved it. Her.. her personality. He couldn't wait for once to actually wake up!


	10. Ill give you a choice

Lightning yawned.. for once he was exited for the day to come.. he brushed his hair, his teeth, got dressed he made sure to wear some extra cologne.. he looked in the mirror he looked at his wedding band...

 _I'm not cheating?.. right?.. it's just breakfast..._

He thought to himself..

He thought about Sally... the argument they had last night on the phone.. he opened his wallet. A photo of them.. before this shit.. before the crash.. before Cruz...

He walked out and grabbed his phone.. he brought up Sally's name.. he paused.. maybe he should call?..

He stared at it.. he thought of what she done.. what she was doing with Ben now... he pulled up to text her.

' _Hey Sal, morning. I have a serious question for you now. And I don't want you to call or answer in a text right now. I'll call you tonight after dinner. Give you time to think about it okay... do you want to have your life with me?.. or do you want to start your new family with Ben?.. I see the way he looks at you.. the way you two have grown close through the baby.. I need you to be happy and me.. and right now.. I just don't know.. so I'm not leaving you. But I want to know your thoughts.. honestly.. please think about it.. I love you."_

And... he hesitated but then with courage he hit the send button. He breathed in then out and became nervous.. But felt good. He needed to know what Sally truly wanted.

He placed his phone in his pocket and went down to the lobby. Cruz was already down there. She looked so full and beautiful. She was naturally more curvy than Sally.. Sally had always bin so small and skinny. Cruz and curves.. more like hourglass figure. She wore a white tee shirt and tight joggging pants.. it made her lower half look firm.. lightning smiled at her. He almost wanted to skip breakfast and every other meal all together and get to desert... he walked up to her. She smiled. "Good morning Lightning!" She was so exited. Just to be with him. Alone

"Good morning Cruz." He smiled again. A real smile. His heart felt warm. "Well Lightning, ready to go out. I'll drive ofcorse." She winked and swung her keys around her finger. But accidentally swung them to hard and off they went. Her eyes widened with embarrassment her face turned red... she smiled really funny at mcqueen.

He laughed as she went to retrieve her keys..

a few moments later she returned. Lightning grabbed her keys. "I'll drive." He insisted. They got into Cruz yellow sports car. It's was cute. Lightning revved it's engine. Cruz loved this. He was finally hers. Well for breakfast..

They got to a cute little cafe. A couple fans snapped some photos of them together. They sat down as the waitress waited to take drink orders first.

"Coffee Black." Lightning spoke. Cruz couldn't stop smiling at him. 'For yuh mam?' Asked the waitress.

Cruz thought a moment "Do you have breakfast smoothies? Like fruit blended up with nuts and proteins?" The waitress gave her an odd look. Lightning took over as the pause didn't lift, "She will have orange juice please?" He smiled. The waitress left. Cruz thanked McQueen.

It got quiet. The waitress brought their drinks. They ordered their meals.

They waited and talked..

"Cruz can I ask you something?" Lightning asked.

Cruz nodded and he continued ,

"Cruz... never mind.." he said. He thought about what he was gonna say. He wasn't sure even anyways.. a short silence swept through.

"Congratulations right!?" She said with a smile.

Lightning really was confused. She thought it was obvious.. "Um?... the.. baby?.." she whispered.

Lightning sat back in his seat. She remembered the things he told her?.. so why would she congratulate him?.. Was this a joke?... Lightnin sighed. "Don't mention it again." He sounded upset... what did she do? They ate. Breakfast was kinda silent now.. they drove to the hotel.

Before lightning could open the door to get out cruz stopped him by laying her hand on his upper thigh. He froze he looked into Cruz's eyes. "What did I say wrong at breakfast?.. I just.. I mean I thought you'd be happy about having a family with Sally?..". Lightning sighed.. she must not have remembered everything he said...

"It's not mine.." he said reluctantly. Cruz's eyes widened.. she felt aweful now... "oh.. Lightning I.. I didn't know or I.. i forgot that.. I'm sorry.." she lifted her hand away.. in this moment lightning was wanting her again.. he stared at her. They locked eyes... cruz hoped he'd kiss her but.. she knew he wouldnt.. why couldn't she have the courage to just tell him how she wanted him..

They exited the car and went to their rooms. Lightning thanked Cruz for the breakfast.

The day went by slow. Occasionally lightning looked at his phone. Mostly to see if Sally tried to contact him. The message read read. So she saw it.. Lightning wondered if he should have ever sent it.. before he knew it dinner came around. He ate alone. Just drank really. He wanted to be drunk tonight. Afraid of what Sally would say. Shortly his phone rang.

A text? a call? Sally!?

It was a text.

 _Let me call you in a day or so.. give me more time. I understand your question. And your concern. I much rather see you in person anyway.. maybe I can tell you what I think when you are home.. love you to._

It was from Sally. It hurt to read it. And now she was making him wait.. he grabbed another drink. He sat alone. Thinking.. He thought about his just for Cruz. How could he stop it. He didn't want to stop it... he wanted to act on it.. but he couldn't.. He was married to.. he couldn't do this. He needed a drink. He left. He went out. Got an Uber. And headed to a bar. He drank away his thoughts. And this time cruz wasn't around to antagonize him. And Sally was no where near for him to deal with either..


	11. Made my choice

The following day Cruz raced. She won this one. She stayed to sign autographs and get photos a little bit after the race.

They left to the hotel. Cruz stopped McQueen from walking her to her room.

"I'm gonna go to the bar tonight. I wanna celebrate!" She said. Lightning sighed. "I'll go with you?" He offered. "Sure, You seem to know Ive had to much!" He smiled.

They went to the bar. They drank a little.

"So mr.. um. Lightning tell me about yourself?" She smiled. Lightning didn't know what she'd wanna know. "Like what?" He asked. Cruz thought for a moment. "Ooh I know let's play a drinking game?! Let's play truth or pass If you pass to tell the truth. You drink!? Other wise you have to be super honest.." she seemed exited about it. Lightning laughted a bit "Sure why not?" "Okay, I'll start.. Did you go to college?" She asked. Lightning laughed. "No I didn't." He answered. "Your turn to ask me something?" "Did you work anywhere before you became a trainer?" Cruz laughed. "Yeah. Taco belle. It was aweful".

This game lasted a while. Enough they both drank a good amount. They laughed and drank. Both were pretty crazy. They left to their rooms. They went into Lightning's. Cruz was a lot more drunk than he was. It was easier for her. Cruz fell into Lightning's couch. "I gotta take a leak.." Lightning said as he stumbled to the bathroom.

Cruz thought about what they done weeks ago...

lightning came out and sat by her.

She was wearing a black top and her jogging tights. She looked hot. A bit of sweat on her forehead. Her hair messy and flowing down. He came out. He grabbed some drinks. And sat down with Cruz. He tripped over nothing and spilt one all over himself. Not thinking about it cruz took her hand to wipe his shirt.. she could feel his chest.. he was firm and strong.. "No sweat Cruz.." Lightning said as he took his shirt off. Cruz stared. He had that natural tan color skin.. he made her hot and bothered .. she was drunk.. "Mr mcqueen.. I have to tell you..". Lightning looked her in the eyes. "I want you." She leaned to his face. Lightning leaned away some.. he closed his eyes. He couldn't think.. his mind was gone. He tried to think of how he was married but he couldn't even remember when or who he was married again?.. Sally... think of her... her... he saw Cruz..

lightning replied by leaning back in and kissing her. It felt good. She tasted of alcohol but he didn't care. She opened her mouth his tongue went all over exploring her mouth. He put his hand on her thigh. They continued to explore the lips of each other. Cruz touched Lightning's chest. Resting her hands on him. Lightning released her from the kiss and cruz took her top off.. lightning placed her down into the couch he cupped one of her breasts and bit her neck. Cruz let out a small shriek.. she'd never been bitten before. Lightning sucked her neck. It made Cruz wet. She wanted him more and more. Lightning needed this. He needed her. He hadn't had sex in so long. Sense... well the crash happened. Sally was the last thing on his mind. That whore.. she betrayed him. And now. For once. He could enjoy himself.

Cruz moaned loudly. Making mcqueen hard. He stood up off the couch and undid his belt Cruz sat up on the couch she was woozy but she loved this. She may finally feel him. She may finally get the man of her dreams!!

Mcqueen didn't take his jeans off. Cruz sat there not sure what to do for a minute.. she stood up in front of him. He grabbed her face and began to make out with her again. It was crazy. It was rough. He wasn't being very gentle.. cruz didn't honestly know if she liked it.. Lightning guided her slowly to the bedroom door. He grabbed her thighs under her ass and lifted her up and pushed her against the door and thrusted his area in his pants against hers!

 _Oh god lightning! Please take me!..._

He managed to find the door handle and opened the bedroom door he dropped Cruz onto the bed. She rolled onto her stomach and lifted her legs into the hair like a pin up model. Lightning took off his jeans. He was only in his tight boxers.. he was so hot. He crawled on top of Cruz's back he pushed himself against her ass. And kissed her neck.. she moaned. It felt good! He rolled her over. He kissed her again. He bit her bottom lip..

 _Ow.. please be gentle I..._

She moaned louder. He used his hands to take off her tights. She had on a thong. Pink laced. With pineapples all over. Cute.

He shoved his fingers in her. She screamed a little bit and moaned even more. Lightning lifted her tits out of the bra. He sucked her left one while doing what he could with his fingers and hand.

 _Please fuck me please!!!_

Lightning stopped and looked at her eyes. This wasn't Sally... she wasnt sally!?

"Shit!? He said as he stood up out of the bed.

"No, no , no.. please don't stop lightning!?..." cruz begged. She wanted him so badly. Lightning looked around the room. He couldn't make out what was real and what wasn't.. he was confused... he leaned against the wall.. what was he doing!?.. Cruz stood up and pressed he body against him. She took her hand and rubbed his boxers and area.

She made Mcqueen even harder... she licked his chest and down his stomach.. mcqueen stopped her before she could go much lower... Lightning looked like he saw a ghost.. "I get rough when I drink!?.."he made known. Cruz's eyes widened.. truth was she never had done this.. the sex part.. with anyone..

"And Sally..." he frowned and turned away.. he was ashamed... Cruz didn't want to push him..

Cruz touched his shoulders.. "If you don't want to. We won't.. but I'm drunk. I can tell you how i want you so badly. I'll always be curious about you. How you'd feel. How you are.. and I don't know ..." she had to catch her breath before she continued .. "I don't know if you are just drunk. Or curious about me to.. or just upset with her.. But I believe if we don't tonight. Our curiosity will keep getting stronger mr mcqueen..". She looked his body up and down.. She was drunk.. She would never say these things sober. He kissed her again. Just a short peck... she gazed at him.. "You're right..". She couldn't believe it. He agreed?! So.. he would.. she would have him!? She smiled. But lightning continued, "But not like this.. Not drunk.. I need to figure things out..". He kissed her forehead... he helped her get dressed. She left to her room. She slept okay. But with a headache. Lightning cried.. he was hurt.. ashamed... but part of him felt like she deserved this.. He hated Sally.. he decided that tonight. What she done was unforgivable! He was done. He grabbed out his phone. He called her. But it went to voicemail.

'Sal.. it's ... it's me... I want a divorce...'


	12. Give it to me

Morning came. Lightning woke up. He made himself some coffee. He had a slight headache.. he poured a new glass of coffee put on a robe. Underneath he had boxers and pants on. He brushed his teeth his hair. Typical morning routine. He wasn't honking of Sally. He didn't even check his phone. He orderd something to be Brought up stat. It came. He grabbed the fresh cup of coffee and went to the hall.

He knocked on Cruz's door. A few moments past but she answered and opened the door.

"Lightning?" She seemed surprised. Lightning smiled "I brought coffee?" Her head hurt some. But not as bad as she'd expected. She blushed red as she let him in and shut the door. Lightning out the coffee down on the kitchen counter. He stood near the kitchen table. It was a small 4 hair table. Cruz walked over. Wearing her usual long t shirt and boy cuts. She covered her lower half with her hands.. her face still blushed... Not a word was said.

"I think I'll go put some clothes on.." she turned to go but lightning grabbed her wrist. He pulled her around and switched places with her. He grabbed her thighs under her but and sat her on the table. Cruz was nervous. She didn't understand... Lightning grabbed her neck with his hands and kissed her. A long kiss.. Cruz's eyes widened... was this it!? They proceeded to make out. Cruz pushed lightning away.. "wait.." she blushed. "Lightning.. I.. I have to tell you something..". She turned away. Lightning loved this cruz. Drunk cruz was horny and fearless and wild. But his cruz was cute and sweet and thoughtful.. he took his robe off revealing he was shirtless. He petted her boy cuts in her area. Making her extremely wet and uncomfortable.. "I'm a virgin!?" She cried out. Mcqueen stopped.. his face frozen in thought.. "I.. I can go easy?." He made sure to let her know. "It doesn't always hurt." He hadn't been with as many women as a lot of people thought. Cruz would be only his 4th. He kissed her neck gently. Cruz pushed him away again and continued. "That's Just it.. I don't know if I want you to.?..". Lightning smiled some. He loved when he could take control and go full out on a woman. But he didn't want to scare her.. "Well I'm rough when I get going.. just maybe you should have a safe word?..". He suggested. Cruz didn't want that. She wanted him now! "Wait what about Sally!?" She yelled. Lightning sighed.. "Sally and I aren't going to be able to work things out." She frowned.. was it her fault.. last night?... lightning rubbed her area again.. lightly and tenderly.. she moaned a little and leaned her neck back. She was hot. Lightning took off her shirt. He pulled her off the table. He pulled her to the bed. She stood against him and the bed. Lightning started to make out with her again. He squeezed her left breasts hard.. she let out a small squeak. It was cute. He shoved her onto the bed and took his lounge pants off. He got on top of her and held her wrists with his hands as he sucked her tit.. she moaned hard.. it felt so good. He bit a little. Which hurt but a good hurt.. he licked between her breast and kissed down her stomach.. he kissed her boy cuts area. He licked her panties in the area. Making her extremely wet. He rubbed it with his hands. He made his way back up to her face...

He kissed her and slipped his hand into her boy cuts.. he pushed his finger inside her. She screamed softly. She moaned. He grabbed her throught with his other hand. "Call me mr. mcqueen.." he ordered.. Cruz hesitated. She was confused. He pushed another finger in which made Cruz squirm.. it kinda hurt.. "say my name." He orderd. She swollowed and spoke up with heavy breaths "mr.. mcqueen... mr.. mcqueen.." she moaned this made lightning really hard. He pushed his fingers up as much as they could go in. She squinted her eyes and grabbed his arms with her nails. He fingered her hard and fast. She felt something.. she was about to have an orgasm. She could feel it coming on!.. she moaned louder. Lightning could feel her tightening around his fingers. He pulled his hand out and ripped her boy cuts off. She was catching her breath. He lowered himself down to her area and licked her a few times. Sending Cruz over the edge! She was moaning and squirming. He stopped and stood up. He flipped her over onto her stomach kinda violently. She sequester a little. Wondering what he was about to do.. a pause swept through... she waited in anticipation.

He spanked her hard. She whimpered! He done it again and she bit the bed sheets.. this was different.. Lightning waited to see if she wanted him to stop.. he spanked her again as he removed his boxers and started opening a wrapper.. cruz was listening she started to roll over but lightning spoke. "Did I say you could?" She stopped mid way and looked him in the eyes... maybe he was getting to rough.. he saw it.. he toned it down.. he slipped a condol on.. Cruz stared. He looked amazing!.. she has never saw him fully nude!?... he knelt in top of her and kissed her forehead and kissed her cheek he guided her to roll over onto her back.. he held her wrist up abover her head.. he rubbed his member against hers... she was getting so wet. She was nervous... her first time... with the man of her dreams... he slowly pushed just the tip in. She whimpered and her eyes teared up. Lightning wasn't sure how to do this.. She seemed more in pain than pleasure... he pulled out... she looked at him "just do it.. please.." she begged. Lightning liked it. He smiled and pushed just the tip in again. It was killing him. He needed to explode! She wanted him. He pulled out again..

"Lightning mcqueen please! Just push it in!?" She cried! Lightning was ready to. He pushed the tip in slow as she moaned.. in the back of his mind he knew this was wrong... But he took a deep breath. Cruz's eyes were closed.. he slowly pushed in further. God she felt good... the condom didn't feel great.. but he needed protection.. he never used it with Sally anymore. Forget her. He pushed as far as he could. Cruz screamed!.. he started to push and pull. It felt so good. He got faster. She moaned loudly. And screamed occasionally. He kept going. It went on. For a while.. he didn't just hit and be done quick. He banged he hard. He felt a hot liquid.. he looked down and saw a little amount of blood.. virgin... he kept going. She moaned in pleasure and slowly the scream went away. Lightning told her "Beg me to keep going!" And she did. She begged and pleaded. He came close and he homered as hard as he could into her!

Aaahhh... relief... finally... he pulled out. Both of them sweaty and out of breath. They layed for a few hours together..


	13. Just an excuse

(Gonnna work on checking what was written here more. Noticed spell check and auto correct messing story up. Sorry)

Lightning woke up first. He looked at Cruz.. he didn't smile.. Part of him was ashamed.. But he had to.. His urges for her were to strong anymore... He got up and slipped his lounge wear and robe on. He snuck off to his room. He showered. Grabbed some coffee.. he sat down. He noticed his phone. He stood up to grab it 13 missed calls.. 4 text messages. 2 voicemails.. All from Sally.. He thought about what he said to her voicemail last night.. Why did he do that?.. Over voicemail.. Lightning checked the voicemails first.

'Lightning I don't understand you said you'd let me choose and then this? Please call me.. I'm worried'

Her voice stung... next voicemail..

'Lightning I didn't truly have that long to think. I know I messed up.. but in the end I want you? If you really mean that you still gotta talk to me?.. please?'

It hurt him to hear her upset like this... he checked the texts next.

 _Call me_

 _Stickers please call me back_

 _I know you're not sleeping. Lightning please. Are you suddenly this mad? Answer me?_

 _Please answer_

He sighed. He should call her.. he thought about this. Did he really want a divorce... Did he really hate Sally?.. he poured his coffee out. He felt sick.. Maybe he just said that as an excuse to fuck Cruz.. which isn't right either... Lightning went down to the bar again.. He messed up.. He knew it.. He drank for about an hour. Tex noticed him and came down and sat beside him.

"Lightnin.. I've noticed the last couple races you've spent most your time drinking. Coming from a man who can drink whiskey like it's water.. I know when something wrong. And now it's really concerned me. Talk to me son?" Tex said. He wasn't super close to mcqueen. But he cared. He treated him like family. After what lightning did and gave up for strip a long time ago. Seeing lightning be faithful to rusteze. He respected that.

"I just.." Lightning stopped and soon as he started. He didn't want a lot of people to know... he sighed but continued , "Tex I have this friend.. who well his wife cheated on him and she's pregnant with that other guys son now.. and I think... out of anger... and lust, he told her he wanted a divorce.. mostly as an excuse to sleep with someone else.. but now he's confused and broken...". Tex really thought about it. He knew better than this friend.. he sighed before answering mcqueen, "Lightning you don't need or should hide the truth. I know exactly what you mean by friend." Lightning just let his forehead fall to the table.. he felt stupid. Why did he think he could lie anyway.. Tex put his hand on Lightning's shoulder. "Lightning.. I think we should move to a more private area." He pointed out that there was a bit of ratzi out. They moved. Behind the bar to a fancy red couch surrounded by curtains. They sat down. Tex ordered some drinks. Once they had them Tex tipped the bar waitress a good tip and smacked her behind. They were alone. Tex talked first.

"So.. you're wife cheated?" Lightning sighed... "Yeah.. and now.. she's pregnant..". Tex pointed at mcqueen "And now you've cheated to." Lightning's eyes widened like a teenager in trouble. Tex took a sip of his drink. "Well the baby.. have y'all talked about what to do? And the father of the child?" He asked. Lightning looked down.. he hadn't touched the drink yet. He answered Tex softly, "She wants to keep it. He wants to be involved.. She wants me to raise it?!" Tex thought for a moment. He was use to listening and giving his racers advice. It happens. Tex continued "Would you have worked it out if there was no baby?" Lightning thought for a moment. "But there is..?" Tex sighed "I said if there wasn't. Would you have forgiven her and worked it out?" Lightning really thought for a moment before answering. "Well.. yeah.. I'd say so..". Tex smiled. "Would you have slept with this other woman?" Cruz... he left her alone... Lightning sighed "probably not?...". Lightning made a face lap unsure. Tex gave lightning a glare. "Do you want kids Lightnin?" Lightning sighed. "Tex when I'm around my wife I feel angry and broken.. I can't feel anything else?... but when I'm gone.. I feel ashamed and guilty.." he frowned. Tex felt bad. "And you want a divorce?"Tex asked. Lightning looked down.. did he really?.. "Well.. That's what I told her last night.." Lightning sounded depressed.

Tex thought of a moment. "Go home lightning. I'll get you an early flight." Tex smiled. But Cruz.. he couldn't just leave her like that.. She was delicate.. Lightning didn't want to hit and run with her.. but he thought hard.. "talk to your wife in person. If you can't tell her to her face. Than you don't truly want one. He didn't want to go home to deal with it. He felt aweful for it. But he didn't wanna see anyone from home..

He went to his room. He didn't stop to see cruz. He astarted to pack.. He had no idea what Sally would do when she saw him.. He sighed. He actually felt worse now.. He shouldn't have done what he did with Cruz.. She was his escape.. that's all... he heard a knock on the door. He answered it.. Cruz.. "Lightning..." she blushed. She was adorable. He let her in. She noticed his bags.. "Your.. leaving early?.." she said with disappointment. Lightning stood beside her. He looked into her eyes. Soft brown eyes.. "Cruz.. I. I gotta get home..". She looked confused. "I thought.. you said you and Sally couldn't work things out?" Lightning frowned.. He didn't know what to say. "Please, don't be hurt cruz..". She was. Her eyes filled.. she left. Rather quickly. She forgot why she even came in. She put his wedding ring in her pocket. She'd go back before he left to give it to him..


	14. We are both broken

He got back home late. He got one of those Uber's to drive him home. He passed his red corvette.. he swept his hand across it as he walked up to his door. He unlocked it. He threw his bags on the ground. The house was cold.. no ones been here in about a week.. he sighed as he sat down in his living room. He checked his phone. One message.

It was Sally. He stared.. he opened it.

 _Lightning if that's what you really want. That's fine. But it's not what I want. It's not what I think we should do. Come home.. please_

Well he was home.. he sighed and placed his phone on the arm of the chair.. he thought about Cruz.. she was just a toy.. she felt good at the moment.. But he still couldn't look at Sally the same yet... he slept. He overslept. He fell asleep in the chair. He woke up. It was around 1pm.. he really slept in. He showered dressed. Got his keys and got into his vette.. felt good to be behind the wheel of his ride again.. he drove over to flos.. he parked and walked inside. No wxpected to see him. Flo gave him a glare. Maybe Sally told her what he said the other night...

He sat down and Flo leaned over the counter. "Home early?" She said. Lightning tried to smile. He couldn't.. "I'm just grabbing coffee before I head to the hospital." Flo raises a brow before she replied. "No need to anymore." Lighting eyes widened. "What?.. what happened?" Flo looked to her right side toward the kitchen. He leaned forward to look to, 'SLAP'

"Ow!? What was that for!?" Flo slapped him on the head with a magazine she was holding. She gave him a glare and ordered him, "Get your but up and walk back there!? Sally was discharged the day after you left! She's in the kitchen talking to Raven!" Lightning got up. And walked behind the counter and Flo.. watching to see if she'd slap him again.. he slowly entered the kitchen.. "Sal?.." he faked a smile... Sally turned around. She looked good. Even better than the last time. She gained weight even more.. around her belly.. Her eyes sparkled again..

Sally glared.. She was mad.. she had a right to be..

"Hello mcqueen." She said so harshly.. Lightning's face turned to suprise.. She never called him by his sur name.. He walked up to her slowly. He felt like he was trespassing. On what he didn't know .. he stood in front of her.. Her arms crossed.

"Can we talk?.. I think I said some things I really didn't mean..". Sally rolled her eyes. "You think?" She turned away. Lightning began to get mad.. She messed up! She slept with someone and she was pregnant?! Why is he the bad guy!?.. He grabbed her arm but she pulled away more. "Don't!?" She yelled.. Lightning's face showed his anger and confusion. His lips curled.. his brows lowered.. He turned around and left.. If she wouldn't listen he wasn't going to try. He stormed out of flos diner. He didn't even get into his vette. He walked a few ways to doc old garage. His mascara had been parked. Sitting there. He opened the garages door. He hopped in through the window. He started it up. Revved it. Oh it felt good. The sound! His engine had that few throaty purr!

He pulled out. The town could hear it. Flo looked out the diner window.. she saw him drive it the direction out of town.. he revved his engine hard. And gone. He was gone. He needed to drive. It felt even better being behind his nascar.

Sally sighed.. maybe she shouldn't have shut him out.. she was making things harder on him.. She didn't want a divorce.. she felt wet.. she peed herself?!.. gross seriously she thought?.. Flo came in the kitchen.. she dropped the dirty dishes she had.. "Sally!?..." she felt it go down her pants legs.. she looked down and she felt faint from fear.. she wiped her pants with her fingers.. as she lifted them up to see.. it wasn't a glossy see through liquid.. it was dark red and pink blood.. she felt her vision fading.. She felt her heart stop.. she fell to her knees.. Flo called for sheriff who was near the cafe. He ran in and grabbed Sally up. He rushed her to the clinic!

It'd been a few hours.. Lightning pulled into the garage parked his nascar.. the town seemed quiet.. he shutt and locked up the garage. He walked out. He had calmed down.. He thought about how he cheated to now.. What if Cruz was pregnant!?.. no he used protection.. don't overthink this. He was clueless of Sally. He went over to flos. Closed ? Early isn't it?.. it was only about 5ish.

Hmmm. He saw ramone cleaning his impala. "Hey ramone!?" He yelled as he ran over. Ramone glared at him.. "Whats goin on?..". Ramones face turned to suprise.. "You should probably head over to the clinic. Sally had some kind of accident. I'm headed over once Flo messaged me. She's there with her." Lightning filled with fear.. what could've happened. He ran to his car. He got in and as fast as he could drive over and with his skills he sped into a parking spot side ways he got out and ran into the clinic. Why was it when he was there something happened... "Sally!?" He caught his breath.. he didn't even wait for the nurse he ran to her room.. she wasn't there?! He ran through the halls.. passing nurses and a few patients! His heart was beating faster than ever. Why did he leave her.. why did he run off!?

A nurse stopped him finally from running around frantically! "Mr mcqueen please calm down! If your looking for your wife she's in labor and delivery!" What!?

His eyes widened he fell against the wall for a moment. He looked T the nurse, "The baby.. it came early!?.," too early. She was reaching 21 weeks.. the nurse guided mcqueen to the room in the delivery area Sally was in.

He more of barged in. Didn't even knock. She was laying upright crying.. "Sally!?.." He ran to her side.. "What happened?.." he was so scared.. he fell to his knees..the doctor came in behind lightning.. He had a million guessing bring through his head. He looked at her belly.. what about the baby.. The doctor sighed and stood behind lightning. Sally wasn't speaking.. "The fetus didn't make it." Lightning felt like he'd be sick.. He didn't want this?.. He stood up and turned around to face the The doctor saying, "it's a baby..". The doctor frowned.. "We will be inducing labor shortly so she can pass the.. baby..". Lightning became even more upset.. "You mean it's still inside her!?" He yelled. The doctor didn't know what else to say.. "Your wife is passed 19 weeks.. at 20 weeks it's not considered a miscarriage.. She'll need to have the baby like she normally would anyways.. We will do what we can for her.. She will be okay." He left the room. Giving them some time alone.

Lightning pulled up a chair beside Sally.. she wouldn't even look at him...She was so broken.. he sighed.. "Sally.. I'm so sorry I.. I didn't mean...". His eyes teared up.. She was in pain. Her heart.. And this was far from

Over .. He knew this would kill her spirit for a long time..

He sighed.. he started to cry.. Sally noticed.. He rarely did.. This made her realize how much he wanted her but was broken to.. she put her hand on his shoulder.. He looked up at her.. she smiled the best she could for this moment and said "I'm sorry.. I wanna forget this.. I hope you truly can forgive me.. Whether or not we stay together..". He loved her. He was wrong he didn't hate her.. He just used that as an excuse to fuck Cruz.. he shouldn't have..

He stood up and kissed Sally.. a real kiss.. He looked into her light blue eyes.. "Wheres Ben?" He asked.. Sally sighed.. "Back in California. He had to get to his real job..". She'd been alone the last couple days?..

Sally sighed. "I don't want you here.." Lightning have her a confused look. His eyes widened. "Just while I'm having the baby?... please..". Oh so she just wanted some privacy.. mcqueen understood. They sat together in pain for as long as they could. Before the doctor came back to induce. Lightning left. Just as Sally asked.. It was gonna be a long night...


	15. The grassmaybe greener

The night passed. Lightning took off the next two races he was suppost to be Cruz's crew Chief. It'd been 3 weeks sense Sally lost the baby. Sense he saw Cruz.. Bentwheel came back once.. he signed over his half of the Cone.. He decided to stop returning to radiator springs yearly.. It was time they moved on.. from losing their sons..

Lightning and Sally's relationship seemed to be healing. To be getting back on track slowly. Sally acted like nothing happened. She truly wanted to forget all that happened. No one brought it up. Which made it easier.

Sally never knew lightning slept with Cruz. He never planned to tell her.

Lightning had no choice for the next race.. He needed to go.. he sighed. He didn't want to leave Sally.. which gave him an idea. He decided to mention it during dinner.

"Hey Sal?" He smiled. She finally looked like herself. Platinum blonde hair. Evenly toned skin. Normal weight.. light pink lips.. "Why don't you come with me to this race?.. I'll set up a nice place for just me and you?" She smiled. "Really?" She asked. Lightning thought it'd be good anyway. Maybe then seeing cruz wouldn't be so tempting. There's no way this could blow up in his face. Right? "I'd.. it'd be nice to. Id love to stickers." She smiled. Lightning was exited about it. They packed their bags that night. The morning came and they got to the air port. Florida. This race was at the Florida speedway.

Once they arrived, it was mid day. About 2. They were greeted by Tex. Who when he saw Sally was surprised a bit. "Well hey you two!? Mrs mcqueen. You decide to come join us this weekend?" Tex smiled. Lightning smiled to. Finally.. She was getting back to normal.. she smiled to. "Yeah.. Lightning convinced me to come along." Tex looked at her. She sure didn't look pregnant?.. "You look good." He looked at mcqueen lightning raised his brows and lipped words lost baby.. Tex's expression changed. He put it back. "Well there's plenty of room for you here mam. Lightning you just give them your name at the suite. They will set y'all up." He winked. Ightbing felt good about this. About Sally coming along.

They made there way to the hotel. Lightning kissed her as the entered. They got their room keys. They made it to the door. Lightning opened it and smiled "ladies first?" Sally smiled. She was happy again. He was to. She walked in lightning gathered some their bags. He dropped one of them on the way in. He put the rest inside them went back out for that one. He leaned down to pick it up he was met with some peach colored nikes. He stood straight up.. cruz.. She was wearing a sports outfit. Knee length tights and a tank top. He looked her up and down. She looked a bit sweaty which only made him think about the last time he saw her... she smiled. "Lightning.. I'm sorry I scared you away..I didn't mean to..". She said. Lightning thought a moment of what he should say.. "Look cruz. It.. it never happened." He smiled. Her face looked confused?.. but it did?.. "Moved on from it. And we can let it go and forget about it?" He seemed fine. Cruz didn't understand.. he didn't mean what he said.. seeing her... He wanted her.. Again... He wanted full control over her body.. he looked at her neck.. her lips.. her curves.. "oh..Kay?.." she agreed. She got out her room key.. "I'm just gonna go shower then?.. she started to turn around but stopped back at mcqueen "Oh I have something of yours! Don't move I'll go get it!" She said with such energy. He loved that about her. Sally came out to lightning. "What's taking so long Stickers?" She grabbed his waste. He was about to answer when Cruz jumped back out of her room. "MRS MCQUEEN!?" She said shocked. "Hi cruz, hows the career going?" Sally asked being friendly. Lightning's face said it all.. Sally didn't know.. and he didn't want her to.. and obviously they worked things out.. cruz hid lightning wedding ring behind her backside now.. she didn't want to start anything between them.. she wanted lightning again though.. he was her first.. it was her first time.. she listed for that orgasm and feeling again.. Cruz shocked didn't answer she just smiled.. it started to get awkward fast.. she just.. smiled?... "Um.. You alright?.." Sally asked. Cruz's face blushed roses again.. Lightning swollowed thinking everything might be unraveling.. "see you later cruz!" Lightning shouted as he pushed Sally into their room, shutting the door behind them. Sally turned to her husband,

"That was rude of you?..". Lightning locked the door he looked at Sally.. he was nervous for a few minutes.

Sally saw his expressions change. "Lightning what did you do?" She asked. Lightning frantically thought of something "nothing Sally.. " he walked closer to her. He kissed her lips. It was a good kiss.. but.. not Cruz's kiss.. this frustrated lightning to the bone. He kissed her again.. Sally loved it.. she grabbed his ass.. they hadn't had sex sense before the crash still.. maybe if he finally got to do this with Sally then Cruz wouldn't be on his mind!?

He grabbed Sally's waste and bit her lips slowly pulling letting go.. he kissed her neck and bit a little.. Sally liked it.. she loved how lightning could be rough and gentle different times.. "please be gentle this time.." he stopped.. he looked into her eyes.. He smiled. He kissed her lips and they explored each others mouths.. Lightning he brushed his hands through her blonde hair. He let go and grabbed her hand she pulled her into the bedroom and sat on the bed with her. He kissed her forehead. He lifted her shirt off and his own.. he kayed her back and slipped off her pants and his own. He kissed her body.. he kissed her everywhere... he missed this.. with his wife..

They caressed each other. They kissed. He entered her.. she moaned with pleasure.. lightning loved it.. He gently pounded her. It was almost teasing to him.. he wanted it harder. He had to force himself to keep from speeding up to fast and hard.. He moaned as well. He could feel her tightening around his member.. she was close.. her moans began to get louder and more high pitched. Sally's moans were raspy.. just like her voice.. she had a cute moan when she would orgasm.. he started to speed up for he was close to.. "Lightning!... I'm.. I'm!.." And with that she grabbed onto Lightning's for arms tightly and squeezed as she tightened, She bit her lips..

And he pulled out which sent him over the edge.. he exploded all over Sally's stomach and chest.. they panted.. It felt amazing!... Lightning was satisfied.. He forgot how great she could feel!.. He smiled. They both did. Maybe forgetting cruz would be easier now. Forgetting his lust for her. They showered together. The water all over Sally's body.. she was hot.. He felt so stupid that it took this for him to fall for her again.. they watched some tv together. His phone rang. It was Tex

After a few minutes he returned to Sally. "Tex asked us to come to dinner. Do you want to?" Sally smiled "Yeah I think that'd be nice lightning." He smiled back at her. They proceeded to get ready. Lightning wore jeans a white v neck and a blazer. His usual dressed up look. Sally wore a white pants suit. She could pull it off. Her white platinum lined popped. Her aqua blue eyes.. she wore her hair in a fat bun. She looked good. They went downstairs. Meeting Tex and.. Cruz!... She looked amazing.. like she was trying to tease him. She wore a tight to the skin black dress it went down to her knees. It went off the shoulder and dipped in the middle of her breasts tightly. Enough that they somewhat stuck out at the top of the dress.. her hair was wavy and curled glowing down her shoulders.. her tan skin.. her brown hair.. she looked so young.. "Good evening mr mcqueen." She said as He looked at her chest.. her dark red lips... sally had ahold of his arm. She barely noticed.

This dinner would kill him.. he could feel himself wanting cruz still.. he thought Sally would make that feeling disappear.. why didn't it?..


	16. Forever Unpredictable

They rode together in a limo. Lightning kept looking at her.. cruz.. She was so young. Especially compared to his wife.. she made him notice it.. Sally grabbed his hand and smiled.. Lightning looked to her.. He did love her.. things were getting normal slowly.. Sally looked beautiful. Her hair up like that.. he smiled at her.. they all sat down. Lightning between Cruz and Sally.

They ordered their drinks. Tex began to talk about lightning racing again. Lightning liked the idea of racing again. Tex began to wonder if lightning was interested anymore. Sally turned away and kept quiet. Tex also mentioned how dinico may borrow some of the rusteze crew while lightning was still on this break of his. Lightning was talking "I believe the rusteze crew wouldn't mind at all to come and lend a hand with di-" he stopped His eyes suddenly widened. He swollowed hard.. everyone was looking st him.. "You Okay Stickers?" Sally asked. He closed his eyes for a moment. He tried to smile as normal as possible.. cruz had her hand on his area on his pants.. she was rubbing and gripping him.. Lightning tried to continue talking.. "I.. I'm sorry but..what I was.. um.. saying..". Everyone was giving lightning a weird looks. Lightning looked at Cruz. "Cruz.. maybe you could go ask for more napkins?..". Cruz stopped. "Nah.. I'm good." She replied with a smile. Lightnig let out a deep breath. Cruz was killing him. He looked at her chest briefly.. He looked away before Sally noticed..

Strip asked them as the couple they were "You guys plan on starting a family anytime soon?" Lightning and Sally both paused and looked at them.. lightning looked shocked that the subject came up.. Lightning answered "Well. No.. we've not talked about it?..". Sally looked at lightning. "But maybe one day." She smiled. He looked at her to now.. they did talk about it once. Before the crash.. lightning told her he wanted to wait another year before thinking about it ... Sally looked away and leaned in her chair "Well dinner was great. Thanks Tex." She smiled. Tex laughed a little and smiled back "oh y'all are all welcomed!" Once everyone was done they rode back to the hotel. Lightning and Sally went up to their rooms.

Well everyone did. Tex always tented he same floor rooms. Cruz was across from McQueen's this time. As lightning and Sally entered their room Cruz whispered to mcqueen. "I seriously have something of yours." Lightning have her a glare. "Go on in Sally. I'll be just a second." Sally smiled and went on in. She shut the door. Lightning was upset with Cruz. "Why did you do that? During dinner?!" Cruz faked a smile .. like a kid in trouble.. "well I.. I'm sorry..". She answered. Lightning was upset. But he looked at her.. her body.. he wanted her still.. these feeling should be gone.. cruz looked into McQueen's eyes.. lightning stared back.. "Lightning.." she started. Lightning listened. "I just.. I didn't think you'd be bringing Sally along?..". She was right. He didn't expect it either. It was just an idea. Right this second. He almost wished. No. No. Don't go there mcqueen.. "goodnight cruz." He spoke. Cruz smiled. She kissed his cheek.. "Good night lightning." And she went to her room. Lightning went to his room. Sally was taking her hair down and the blazer jacket part off of her suit. She stared at lightning. She gave him a weird look. "What's wrong?.." lightning asked as Sally walked up to him.. "Well.." she started and licked her hand and wiped Lightning's cheek, she showed him a red smudge now on her hand.. He blushed.. "Someone got a little kiss didn't he?" Sally raised a brow. Lightning chuckled a little. He had no idea what to say.. "well long as she knows your mine. And that's as far as it goes." She said and then kissed him. He smiled embarrassed. She started to walk off "I'm gonna take a bath Stickers." Lightning sighed. "That's great. You enjoy yourself sal. I think I'm gonna change." She disappeared into the bathroom "And wipe that smear off your face!" He heard her order loudly. He put his hand on his cheek... Cruz..

He heard Sally run the water. He stepped by the door.. "Hey Sal?..". "Yes lightning? You can come in?" He hesitated. He opened the door. Sally was in the tub. Filled with bubbles. Her hair was wet and glossy. Her make up was still on perfectly. He sat at the end of the tub.

"I love you." He smiled. Sally smiled back. "This is kinda nice." She sayed. It was. Just the two of them.. well for now.. lightning could hear his phone ring. "Hold on." He said. He left the room. It was Tex. He answered it. "Hey Tex."

 _Hey mcqueen! Listen cruz says she's feeling nervous about the race coming up. Can you take her tomorrow to the track and help her warm up a bit._

"Strip coming to?"

 _No, just the two of you. Unless your wife tags along. Strip and his wife have plans already. If you don't mind. It is your week mcqueen._

Lightning sighed.. "uhh.. sure Tex. I'll talk to cruz and set up a time."

Tex thanked him and hung up.

Lightning walked back to Sally. He stopped before he walked back in.. she was crying softly.. she wasn't happy.. not truly... What was he going to do.. he thought for a moment.. he came in. Sally dunked herself into the water. Then came back up.. she was probably trying to hide her tears.. Lightning gave her that and pretended he didn't see her his time.. he sat on the edge of the tub again.

"I gotta train Cruz tomorrow. You wanna come?" He smiled. Sally thought about it. "Is she gonna leave a red lipstick stain again?" Lightning turned pale.. Sally laughed a little which made lightning feel a little better.

He was glad Sally was here.. she did stop him from seeing Cruz.. he needed to forget his thoughts of her...

"Actually Stickers I think I may go to the beach. If that's okay?" She deserved to! "Yes go!, and go spoil yourself. There's lots of places to shop here in Florida. I want my girl to be spoiled." Sally rolled her eyes. Then splashed him. He fell off the edge of the tub. Which made Sally laugh more. He stood up. He barely had any water on him. "I gotta go set a time with Cruz if she's still up. I'll be back in a few minutes. You my darlin, enjoy your bath." He kissed her goodbye. She smiled. He left. He went out the hall. Across and knocked on cruzs door.. he just wanted to get this over with and back to Sally away from Cruz. She cracked the door open. Lightning!? She opened it and invited him in. She changed. Wearing a tight white tank top and her boy cuts..

 _why..._

"I knew you'd come back." She said as she shut her door. Lightning stared at her legs.. her breasts. The tank top was rather thin.. he could see her breasts.. her tits.. she looked amazing..

 _Think of Sally.. think of Sally..._

She walked up to him.. she touched his chest... he was hot.. she wanted him.. lightning grabbed her hands.. "what time do you wanna meet up and train at the track?" He said it harshly. Cruz looked into his eyes.. she wanted him again... but she replied. "After breakfast. Before lunch?" Lightning nodded and agreed. He began to leave Cruz stopped him by speaking "Lightning. I know it's wrong. But you are amazing. You've given me everything I could want." She came up behind him and pressed against his backside wrapping her hands and arms around his waist. She undid the buttons of his jeans and stared to unzip him...

 _Why won't I leave!?.._

She came around and looked at his face.. he wanted her..

She kissed his lips.. he didn't pull away.. he loved her kiss. With Sally it was good to. Sally was his gentle and forever.. Cruz was his wild and unpredictable. they started to make out.. Cruz petted Lightning's member through his pants. Lightning got hard.. he couldn't return like this.. he pulled his pants down and boxers to. Cruz stared at it.. he was pretty big... she looked back up at him.. he smiled. But not a normal smile. More like a seductive smile. ..

"Kneel." He ordered. Cruz felt her stomach fall. Her heart beat faster. She kneeled as he told her. Lightning looked at her. "Lick." He ordered. She wanted to do anything he desired. She licked it. Teasing him completely. She continued to for a couple licks..

Lightning grabbed her hair.. he couldn't be away to long.. Cruz stopped. And looked up at lightning.. "What do you want me to do?" She asked.. Lightning pushed her face to his member. Her lips touched it.. she opened her mouth wide and he pushed her head into it. He whipped her head back and fourth. Making her feel throat it. She gagged a little. He stopped when she did. He helped her stand up. "I'm sorry.." he apologized. Cruz took her hand and stroked him back up and down. Lightning closed his eyes. She felt so good.. "gotta finish the job lightning." She smiled. Lightning looked at her "call me mr mcqueen.. when you do this.." he was close now.. Cruz nodded. "Cruz I'm gonna cum..". She smiled. She knelt back down "cum for me mr mcqueen..". He looked down just as he exploded.. all over her face and mouth.. she stared. She'd never had a man do that to her... mcqueen made one last request before he'd go.. "clean the tip up..". She stared.. cum dropped from it.. she licked it.. it tasted aweful.. but she didn't care.. she was to aroused.. she cleaned him up. She stood up. Cum covered in her face. "Better go clean yourself up cruz.." Cruz watched lightning get dressed his member going down..

"Next time it's your turn for pleasure." He said and left..

Next time?.. so he was coming back for his again?.. Cruz was confused.. She thought he made his choice of staying with Sally?... she went to shower. She smelled of cum.. not a great smell...

Lightning returned. But Sally had layed down to bed. He changed. Cleaned up more. And layed down with her to cuddle. He knew what he done was wrong.. but he couldn't fight the list he had for Cruz.. next time he'd give her pleasure.. he loved Sally. He didn't want to give her up.. but he didn't want to give up cruz either...


	17. Rougher than I exprected

Lightning and Sally woke up. They ate breakfast. Sally went out for the day. Lightning knocked on cruzs door.

She answered wearing her active wear. Shiny black tank top. The straps went around her neck. A high pony tail. Tight pants again.. her ass looked great!

Lightning came in. "You want your turn before we head out?" She looked at him like he was crazy?..

"Lightning I.. Well.. I'm.." she was speechless. Lightning made sure the door shut and kissed her. Cruz loved his kiss. She was confused though. But if he was gonna pleasure her she'd let him.. he picked her up by her knees and back. Like a child who fell asleep. He carried her to her bed. He layed her down and slipped her pants off. He kissed her area on her panties. Bright yellow like her car.. she always wore the oddest and brightest things. He kissed her continuously there. He slipped her panties off. He licked her. Sending her into a moan.. He flickered his tongue fast on her.. she never felt something so good.. he shoved his tongue inside her. She was so wet already.. she glossed his face.. she moaned in such pleasure making mcqueen hard.. He removed himself from Her. And took his hand and gently slid up and down her parts...

"Can't you please just make me orgasm mr mcqueen!?" She begged. He loved it. He realized cruz was becoming an addiction. Like a drug. He didn't care. He loved it.. he slid a finger inside. Then two. He found her spot and caressed it. She screamed softly. He pounded her with his hand. He wanted her. He wanted to shove himself his member in her and fuck Her hard... but no.. Cruz's breaths became faster her moans louder.. "mr mcqueen! I'm almost there!" He took his fingers out and slapped her pussy.. he tapped it continuously and oddly enough she loved it! "Oh yes Lightning!" She screamed. She tightened she moaned a few more times. She had an amazing orgasm. She caught her breath. She was soaked.. soaking wet.. "Don't call me Lightning when we meet like this." He ordered. She panted and nodded. He was great! He stood up. His hand covered in her... "Please.. Fuck me mr mcqueen.." she begged. Her legs were still open.. his member was so hard... this was the last race for this season. He wouldn't see cruz again. Not until the next season. And then he'd be racing her.

Tex made it clear he could take the ear off but he needed to come back if he really wanted to keep racing. He was grateful he got the year off.

Lightning opened his pants up. His hard member sticking straight out firmly. He didn't have any protection... he hesitated... "What are you waiting for mr mcqueen?" She asked. Lightning leaned over her body on top of her. He used his member to tease them both. He rubbed it against her warm wet slit. She moaned. It felt amazing. But he couldn't take it. He wanted to fuck Her hard! "Win that race tomorrow. The day we all have to leave I'll make an excuse and rent just us a place for the night. You win. And I'll do things the way you want me to. You loose and you do what I want you to." He stopped and pulled away. He put himself away. He was still hard but he'd rather wait The two more days. And tease Cruz with anticipation. She was always teasing him. Sweet revenge he thought.

They cleaned up. Cruz raced the following day. 'It's Jackson storm for the win!' It lingered in her mind. She made her way up to her room. A knock came on her door. It was the bell boy. "A message for you Miss Cruz?" She smiled and took the paper and shut the door. 'Daniels den, tomorrow night. Room 637'. Daniels den... that was the super fancy red carpet style suites. She'd never be able to stay there on her own. Mcqueen was going all out she guessed. It would be the last time she saw him. She'd feel him. At least for a few months.

Everyone was packed and ready to leave. Cruz never mentioned to anyone she was staying longer. Lightning made the excuse of a fan meeting thing. He did go to them occasionally. And sense he was only staying one extra day Sally didn't fuss about it. The night came.

Criz entered the hotel

Lobby. She didn't look rich. She wasn't that famous yet. The man at the front desk gave her a look. "Can I help you?" He asked. Cruz smiled awkwardly. "Yes I have a note telling me to stay in a room here?.." she didn't think when she said it. The man gave her an entirely different look. "Oooh.. one of those girls. You sure don't put much effort to look your best. Hmmm Okay. Do you have a Name or room number?" Cruz didn't understand what he meant. Those girls? She showed the note and was pointed in the direction. Cruz was nervous as she entered the room.

She sat down on the bed. Bright red comforters. Black walls. Good accent everywhere. Everything was either hand made or designer here. It was crazy. The couch was white leather. This place made you feel like you and to pay money to breathe in here!

The door opened. It was mcqueen. He came up to her and kissed her he made out with her. He bit her lips she whimpered a little. He grabbed her breasts. Oh how he couldn't wait much longer. He was hard within seconds. It was around 1 in the evening here. And they had all day and night together. And mcqueen was going to enjoy himself. He pulled her shirt off he kissed her neck he chest. He sucked her neck a little bit. She moaned with pleasure. This was rough and fast. She wasn't use to this treatment still. He undone her pants. She wore jeans today.. different. He pulled them down off her. He was laying on top of her. She helped him get his shirt off. He stopped and pulled away.

"What's wrong ?" She asked. Lightning took a few breaths as he took off his belt and held it up. "Sit in the chair from the table" he ordered. Cruz swollowed hard. She got nervous. She wasn't sure she liked this... but a deals a deal. She sat down. Lightning put his belt through a bar in the chair then around cruzs stomach. He made it tight where she couldn't just get up. He pulled her panties down and un clipped her bra. Cruz was so nervous. Not sure what to think. Lightning lifted her feet up into the chair. "Keep them there Okay?" She nodded her legs were open. Her member dripping wett. She wanted him.

He used his hand to caress her.. he made her suck his fingers. Which got him going more.

He pushed two of his fingers in as she closed her eyes and bit her lip. He was going slow. In and out. She made his hand sticky and wet. He twisted his fingers around then spresd them apart as much as he could she cried! A quick scream. He used his other hand to cover her mouth and pulled his fingers out. He pulled his pants down.

Finally she wanted him to just get it over with. She wanted to feel him inside her. He took the belt off of her and the chair. She lowered her legs. Lightning grabbed her member and shoved his fingers up her rapidly in and out "I said keep them up there.." he whispered in her ear.. she moaned. She didn't care. If this was her punishment for lowering her legs she'd disobey a million times.

She could feel herself coming close as he continued. He ripped his finger out just as she tightened but shoved all four of them back in and used his thumb to tease her clit.. she screamed of pleasure it made her squirt! She never done that before. She had to think if she really did or peed herself!? Whatever happened it felt amazing! But it did hurt. His hand was huge.. he let her go. She panted she was getting wore out. "We aren't done cruz." He said. He helped her to her feet. She didn't know if she could walk right. He helped her to the bed. He was so hot naked.

He layed her down and slipped a condom on. Finally. She wanted him bad. He layed in top of her and bit and sucked her tit. While rubbing himself against hers... she moaned and whimpered. He hurt her but it was a good hurt. He put one of his hands on her throat. "Don't be scared." He said as he kissed her. He shoved his tongue in her mouth exploring every part of it. She squirmed. It felt different. It still hurt her neck some. But she didn't say anything. Lightning shoved as deep as he could into her. She let out a scream and closed her eyes hard. Lightning moaned to.. he went in and out hard. Slapping his pelvis against her enough to make a sound. It hurt her insides but felt good. She was warm. And wet inside. She felt amazing. He let go of her lips with a small bite and let go of her neck. He sucked her neck hard. He grabbed her tits and squeazed extremely hard. She teared up. She wanted to cry. It hurt her chest. He didn't seem to notice or maybe he didn't care?

He kept banging as hard as he could. He pulled out and stood above her he took the condom off she sat up. Unsure what he had next planned. He hadn't cum yet.. surely he wasn't finished?... she kinda hoped he was.. "suck." She stared at it. Now she knew sucking after having a condom on was nasty. It made it taste. Oh she could gag thinking about it. "Don't worry.. it was flavored." He winked. She was unsure. She stared as he took a few steps closer pressing it to her lips.. she felt she had to.. she didn't want to now.. "Mr mcqueen I can't.. this is to much.." she turned away as if she were about to cry...

Lightning felt aweful.. he knelt down "I'm sorry.. Let me be gentle?..". He kissed inside her legs on her upper thighs. Gently and softly. No biting. He didn't want to scare her away. He needed to make her feel loved. Feel amazing again.. she looked down at him. He softly licked her member. Barely. He stood back up and layed her down. "Let me go easy on you?" She paused. Her eyes looked at his body. His eyes.. she nodded. He stood back up and grabbed another condom and slipped it on. He layed on top of her. He thrusted In slowly. He was gentle this time. She moaned again. He was doing better again. It felt amazing. He was being so slow. It was killing him. She was amazing... he started to speed up. She moaned more. He moaned a little as well. He came close and closer. He exploded inside her. Inside the condom at least.. he pulled out. She smiled. She loved it. It felt amazing. He cleaned himself up and the mess they left. She went to shower. Lightning would've joined her. But let her have a moment of privacy. He dressed himself and sat on the couch. She sat there. Or stood there. In the hot shower. Unsure whether she really liked it.. maybe he was to rough for her.. maybe she was being a baby.. she didn't know. It did feel good. But at the same time she didn't like it at all...


	18. Meet my family

Cruz came out of the shower. She didn't know what to say.. she came out.. and sat beside mcqueen.

"I'm sorry if I scared you or was to rough for you cruz." He apologized. Cruz looked at him. Such a blank expression.

She thought for a moment. He continued. "I didn't scare you away did I? If I did though or you want to stop and not do this just tell me and I'll leave." He insisted. Cruz thought about it.

"Mr.. Lightning.. You did scare me a little bit. It wasn't to rough. Just.. different than I have ever done. And I did think about telling you no more because it scared me but.. I think it's okay. I'm okay. To keep this up. I mean is that what we are doing?" She looked so confused. Lightning sighed. He thought for just a moment. Yes. He wanted to keep this up. But he knew they shouldn't. He was hurt by Sally cheating. She would be just as hurt.. he looked at Cruz. She was beautiful. But he was gonna have to choose. It'd be easier once he left. Once he was home.

"How about this cruz. The rest of today. And tonight is ours. To make it up for earlier. Whatever you want to do. We will. And once we leave to head home. We don't do this.. um.. no more arrangements or suprise personal favors .. so to say.." he awkwardly smiled. Cruz thought for a moment. She smiled before answering.

"Agreed!" Lightnin leaned toward her and set his hand on her thigh. "What would you like to do in sunny Florida?" Cruz knew exactly what. "I want to prove to my family I truly know you! I want you to come over and meet my family! They live here in Florida." Lightning's eyes widened. Meet cruzs family? "I... um.." he stopped. Cruz glared. "You said whatever I want Lightning." He did didn't he.. he sighed. "Alright. Let's go then." Cruz squealed like a little girl. "My parents are gonna freak!"

They gathered their things and took the few hours to drive up. They pulled up to a cute two story condo style home. The house looked the same as each house next to it. Like a bunch of copied and pasted homes. The lawns the same. The sizes and colors... the yard was small. Really close to the neighbors homes. Cruz and lightning got out. They walked to the door. Cruz was so exited. "My family won't believe I met you!" Lightning looked at her confused. He as to ask, "Don't they know your a racer?" Cruz replied "oh no. They don't follow racing. See my dad does retail. My mom is the stay at home mom type. My brother is in ratial.. my grandpa is to.. and grandma.. and.. you get the picture. But they sell..cans." "Cans? Like soda, drinks?" He asked. She continued.. "um.. no. Like.. the cans soups come in?.. yeah we make those for the soup companies ..". Wow... cruz knocked. They heard footsteps. As the door opened Cruz announced herself. "It's me guys!?" She smiled. It was a man. Prob only between lightning and Cruz's age. He looked just like Cruz really. Brown hair curly and wavy like. Tan skin. Fit.

"Hey sis!" He said as he hugged her. "Whose this? New bo?.. little on the older side isn't he?" Cruz chuckled. Why did everyone have to mention how old mcqueen was getting. Lightning stuck out his hand to shake the mans at the door. They shook. As lightning inteoduced himself

"I'm lightning mcqueen, Cruz's mentor and trainer and cre Chief. Nice to meet you." The mans mouth dropped. "This a joke?" He asked. "The Lightning mcqueen? The race car driver?" Cruz smiled and nodded. Lightning put his hands in his pockets. The man let them both in. "I'm Carlos. Cruz older brother. Man Cruz has worshiped you almost like an idol!? I can't believe you are here!? Mom dad. Cruz is home!" Her mom came in first. A good looking Mexican woman. She didn't even look much older than lightning even. "Cruz! We've missed you. You're always so busy now! Oooh and whose this good looking man? He's a pretty blonde isn't he?" She hugged Cruz and then lightning. She squeezed Lightning's ass real quick making him jump a little. It was seriously unexpected. "Nice and firm this one!" She said to her daughter. Cruz laughed a little. Then her dad came in. He looked like Carlos and Cruz or rather they looked like him. He was just much much older. "I'm lightning mcqueen." He shook her fathers hand. Her parents eyes widened. The father spoke up. "I'm cordel. This is my wife Christi. Long as you support my daughter and treat her right. Fulfill all her needs. Your okay with me." Lightning's eyes widened. These people really don't know who he is?...

Cruz quickly corrected her father "No dad!? He's my mentor. He teaches and trains me for racing. Hes lightning mcqueen the big piston cup champion of nascar!?" She said with excitement! Her father looked at mcqueen "you mean the guy on all the posters in your room?" Carlos snorted trying not to laugh loudly. Cruz's face blushed red. Lightning smiled as if he himself were about to laugh.. "What?.. no.." Cruz lied. Carlos spoke up. "Oh please, it's him!" He began to talk in a high pitch voice mocking Cruz while expressing himself with his hands, "I'm cruz. I love to look at lightning everyday. I kiss him before bed and every morning. He is my sunshine. My inspiration. I love you lightning mcqueen!" He than laughed hard. Lighting chuckled a bit. Cruz was furious and her entire face was red of embarrassment.

They all talked about how cruz became a racer. Who Lightning was. They all had a good time. It got dark before long and they headed back to the hotel.

Lightning was in the shower. Cruz was laying in bed. She was tired. After earlier. But she suspected mcqueen would want another round before morning. Before she'd never get to touch him again.. cruz didn't want lightning to leave her like this. Unsure. Scared. He came and lay down with her. He held her close. She didn't understand why. He kissed her neck once. Her hair smelled so good. Like a faint perfume. Cruz liked being held by lightning. His strong warm body against hers. ... he wasn't hard but she could feel him against her. She would like to have him one last time. But she was so sore from before... they fell asleep shortly. They were both wore out..


	19. What I Truly Want

They had to say goodbye until the next season. Months away. Tex was demanding answers from mcqueen. He agreed to race again. It's been a few months. Sally seemed to be completely happy again. Lightning was to. He missed Cruz. But not seeing her for a while made it easier to fall in love with Sally again. His sweet Sally.

He started to forget they were aging. Started to forget Ben and the entire shittty event. Ben never showed again. Which also helped their relationship.

Lightning was in Ramones shop. Helping peel off some decals. Sally came in and up to her husband. Greeting him with a kiss and a short little shoulder rub. "Hey stickers." She smiled. Lightning turned and faced her. "Hey Sally.. what brings you by?" He smiled back and continued. "Come to stare at my amazing decal removal?" He joked. Sally giggled. That adorable giggle. He kisssed her. A good long romantic one. She slowly let his tongue in as they began to make out slowly and quietly. "Get a room you animals!" Ramone joked loudly as he came in. Lightning and Sally released each others lips. Things were so much better, Better than he can remember them being in a long time. Sally suddenly had that sparkle back. He smiled. A real smile. "I'll see you shortly when I get done here

,okay Sal?" Sally nodded and kissed his cheek goodbye before she left. Lightning released a deep breath. He was in love with his wife again. Cruz was the last thing on his mind anymore; If on his mind at all. It was great! He wanted to do something special for Sally. He couldn't think of what though? She didn't need anything, she never or rarely asked for anything.. She was just perfect again..

"Hey man seriously. Help me help you. You can go. Don't gotta finish that one." Ramone said to lightning. Lightning looked at him confused "Why not? You gotta get this done right?" Ramone glared at the car.. Lightning wasn't doing that great at removing it.. "Look man," he replied to his racer friend "You maybe great at working on cars engines. But removing decal.. better leave that to me."He laughed a little. Lightning looked at the work he was doing.. Yeah, he sucked.. He cleaned himself up a bit and went on home. It was probably about mid day.

He came home to the smell of a crock pot filling the house up with a hot, warm roast beef meal.. it smelt amazing. He threw his keys down on the table and took off his shoes. "Sal?" He called. Sally came out of the bedroom "Hey. That was rather quick?" She pointed out. Lightning laughed a little bit "Yeah well.. Ramone knew I was just that good." He winked at his wife. Sally Smiled and walked up to hug him. Lighting gratefully took that hug. "Lightning.. I've been meaning to talk to you about something." Sally said. Lightning looked into her eyes. "Sure sal, what's on your mind?" She took his hands and guided him to the bed where they sat on the end. And she began her speech, "Well, we are both getting older you know. And I think we are doing really really well after everything. And we waited for a few years because you asked me to..". Lightning's facial expression changed.. He knew where this was going... "Now remember Lightning.. I'm older than you to.. I mean I know we'd have to make a few changes. And it'd be fine, even with you racing!.. ". Lightning stopped her with a kiss. She waited for him to say something...

And he did.. "Sally.. I'm not ready." Sally's brows lowered. "Lightning McQueen You can't make me wait til it's too late to try!? You knew sense the year we dated that one day I'd want kids!? And we'd be lucky to have one at this rate?... I've been waiting for you to be ready for years.. Literally!?" She was upset and she was right. Lightning sighed. He wouldn't budge on this. He didn't want kids right now. Not at all. And seeing what that baby done to Sally before. He didn't want her to have any. He knew it was selfish, but it's his choice too. "I'm sorry Sally.. But I don't want any. Not now?" Sally's eyes teared up. "Excuse me then Lightning.. I've supported you through everything. Been there for everything. I screwed up once... I payed for it. My baby payed for it..". She went into the bathroom and shut the door. He knew she was crying. She'd get over it though. She always did.

It wasn't long she came back out fine. She just needed to let her emotion run. Lightning went up and hugged her tightly. She was so warm. He loved her and would do just about anything for her. But not kids..

"Let's go out for tonight?" He asked like a question. Sally looked into his face. She sighed before answering him, "Where do you wanna go?" Sally didn't wanna go anywhere. He could hear it on her voice. Lightning kissed her. "Actually I'll grab something from flos." He went out the room. He grabbed his wallet and drove to flos. Ordered some fried chicken, corn, and green bean with potatoes and gravy. One of flos cafes best meals. He sat and waited on one of the barstools. He took out his phone and browsed social media.. What Sally wanted.. Kids?... It lingered.. He was gonna be 36 this year.. Sally was two years older which meant they'd be in their 50s raising a teen.. It was his fault though.. Sally had been asking about children sense 2013. That's 6 years he realized. Well one of those years.. nevemind. He didn't want to think about everything that had happened. He would like to have kids maybe.. But he was more afraid of how he'd be as a father. He never had one to look up to. Doc was his father figure. He missed doc. He looked up at the clock. Doc never got to see how Sally and Lightning's relationship progressed. Never got to see Lightning in the Grand Prix, He and Sally get married. He never got to meet Cruz... It was for the best Doc never saw Lightning wreck.. Food came out in to go boxes in a plastic bag.

Lightning grabbed it. Payed and left. He was thinking hard about what Sally wanted. It did sound nice to have a little McQueen carry his legacy possibly. But he had to race this year or retire. Lightning would be gone most the year again.. He didn't know if that would even be a good idea.

He got home. He walked in to Sally setting the table. Lightning thought of the idea of a little one sitting and eating with them. He slowly smiled. Sally noticed. "What is it?" She asked pouring some water in the glasses.

Lightning stared for a minute before answering. "Oh.. nothing Sally. Sit down honey I got it." He smiled. Sally raised a brow before following his demands. They sat and ate dinner. Lightning realized for the first time how quiet it was.. Maybe they were missing something.. They weren't a family?.. No, they were a couple... Lightning decided he'd give it some thought.. A baby?.. He looked at Sally.. She would be an amazing mother.. She's so attentive. Once they finished eating, Sally began to clean up and do some dishes. Lightning came up and moved her hair. He kissed her neck softly.. "I got it Sal.. go on and relax." She turned toward him and looked t his eyes. She didn't fight him.

Lightning finished dishes and walked into the living room to sit by his wife for a bit. He noticed she was filling out some property listing papers?...

"What's that for?" Lightning asked. Sally sighed answering him, "I'm selling the motel." Lightning's eyes widened. "Why!?" He said loudly. Sally kissed him. "It's getting to be to much. We have plenty of money. And I'm getting older.. I don't plan on running it the rest of my life. Plus I'm still working as a lawyer to?" Lightning frowned a bit. But she made sense.. "Come to bed with me Sally." He instructed. Sally smiled "okay." She agreed. They went off to bed. Lightning embraced Sally. He kept thinking of what Sally wanted.. A family.. maybe.. He would dream of it. Unknowingly.


	20. Showered

Morning came and lightning woke up first. He smiled at Sally. He started to feel guilty.. Abiut What has all happened. Sally tried to tell him.. and she eventually did.. she wanted him when she could have started a family.

He had been hiding his affair. He had one most of the past year...He thought of what Sally wanted.. He wouldn't have done it if Sally wouldn't have been pregnant and the stress and Cruz.. he wondered if he should tell her and be honest. He looked at her. Nope.. Sally was better not knowing. He stared at her. He got up and made some coffee in the kitchen. He started to think of Sally as a mom. How great she'd be. He should have been there for her other pregnancy.. Lightning realized how clouded his vision was.. how heartless he was.. But if they had a baby he would not wanna leave her alone. What if something happens to her again?!..

Lightning sipped his coffee. Then knew what he'd do.

He quickly got dressed and grabbed some paper. He wrote a note and left it on the kitchen table. He grabbed his keys and headed out.

It wasn't to long after that Sally woke up.

She grabbed her silky purple robe and put it on. She walked into the kitchen. She wondered where mcqueen had went off to. She saw the coffee pot was left on. Sally poured herself a cup. Black. Just how she liked it. Sally saw the note.

' _Sally. I thought about what you tried asking me for yesterday. And I had to set some things with Tex in person. Be back in a few days. Sorry I left in a rush. Love you. Be back soon!'_

Sally lowered her brows.. what exactly was he doing?..

She continued to drink her coffee and then got dressed

She sat down to continue her papers on selling the cozy cone. The door bell rang.

 _Who could that be?_

She walked over and opened the door. It was Luigi, with a bunch of red roses.?

"Lightaning sends these to you. He ordered them this a morning on his away out." Luigi's smiled. Sally took the roses. Lightning hadn't gotten her anything in a long time. Luigi and guido handled a floral arrangement store as well as the tire shop. They had a natural thing for arranging the most gorgeous bouquets!

She thanked them and put them in a vase in the kitchen. She smiled. He probably felt bad for putting her wishes down again.. that's all... Sally sighed. She really wanted a baby.. that baby.. she wished she could have one with Lightning. Oh they would have the cutest baby! She smiled even wider now thinking about it. But she knew it wouldn't happen.. for one thing and she didn't understand why, Lightning would not even talk much of having a child. Now they were getting older.. Sally knew with every year it'd be getting harder to even have one..

Her eyes teared up a bit. Sally wiped them away as she grabbed her phone. She grabbed her keys and went over to flos. It was around 12 or so now I'd say..

Everyone greeted her as she walked into the cafe, "Hey Miss Sally!" She smiled and greeted the folks to.

A few days past. With each day lightning had sent her some kind of gift. She started to fear maybe he wasn't coming back.. he'd never done this?. Showered her with gifts daily while he was away? And never once texted or called or answered her?..

First day the roses.

Second day a specialty breakfast from flos delivered to their home..

Third day was in the mail, designer hand bag.

Fourth was a gift card to Victoria's Secret.

The fifth day was a romantic dinner for two delivered to their door from wheel well itself.?.. a note on it made her smile with relief..

 _'Make sure to set the table, I'll be home tonight to enjoy this with you.'_

Finally mcqueen would be home. Not long dinner can around. She sat the table up. Steaks on salad with wine.

Sally heard keys as the front door was unlocked and lightning walked in. Sally rushed to him, "where have you been!?" She hugged him. He had a slim long box in his hands. "Whats that?" She asked. Another gift?...

Lightning smiled and answered "just some decor for dinner." He opened it showing some long vanilla candles. They walked together to the table. Lightning out the candles out and went to the kitchen to grab a lighter. Sally stood near the table. Lightning lit he candles and pulled a chair out for Sally. "Please, sit?" He smiled. She bit her lip before sitting down. Lightning sat across. Sally sighed. "Before we eat this lovely meal.. What's going on? You left and I haven't heard from you for days. Besides these gifts?.. It's not okay to do that?" Lightning stood up quickly "I almost forgot the last gift!" He said loudly as he walked toward the door. Sally sat there. She just wanted an explanation. He popped back in the room "You coming with me? This ones to big to be taken in the house.." she gave him a shocked look. She was a little afraid now... she slowly stood up and followed lightning to the door. They stopped before opening it. "Now sal, before you receive this gift I should tell you that i am sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you away. I should have been here for you and your baby.. I did some things during that time. And acted in ways I shouldn't have.. partially this week I wanted to make things up. And part of me thought this would be the best way to finally give you an answer." Sally gave Lightning a weird look "An answer to what?" He smiled. As he opened the door , "Just go see your gift." Sally felt kinda scared. Sick to her stomach almost.


	21. New beginnings

She stepped outside. A brand new white Ford Explorer. Had all the bells and whistles. Touchscreen inside. Her Porsche was old. She stared with excitement then looked confused at her husband. "A new car?.. Why?" Lightning chuckled. "You don't get it do you?" Sally just stared as he unlocked it and opened the back doors.

He continued. "I know it's not a Porsche or bmw but we can fix it quicker and cheaper being a ford. And Can't very well drive kids around in your Porsche? Can we?" She smiled.. "you mean!?" She yelled. Lightning nodded. Sally ran and hugged him. "Thank you! Thank you Stickers!" She kissed him. Finally she couldn't wait. She literally couldn't wait!

She grabbed lightning and pulled him into the house.

"We should start as soon as possible right!?" Lightings eyes widened.

"Well we haven't even finished dinner yet sal and I just.." she kissed him to get him to shut up..

Her kiss was great.. she tasted great.. she put her hand right on his area on his jeans.. he moaned which lead to a rather quick undressing as Sally began to lightning shirt off. Lightning helped her and as they explored each others mouths they slowly walked over to the couch. Sally took her shirt off crossing her arms at her waist.

Tsally released Lightning's lips. He stared. Lost. He didn't know what she stopped for. "Everything okay?.."

His jeans were bulked intensely. Sally pushed lightning on the couch and took her pants and panties off..she sat on lightning and unzipped his jean and pulled out his member. Sally sat on top of him pushing him in her.

She was so wet.. she bounced on him up and down.

It felt amazing! She moaned which sent him over the edge. They used birth control and other methods for so long. This time.. they needn't worry.. he was close. Sally pulled off of him and sat on the table in front of the couch. She spread her legs open for him. "Maybe I should lay down when you let go baby.." She was hot.. he stood above her and helped her ease down flat into the table.

He shoved inside her again and banged her hard!..

He couldn't take it.. and suddenly he exploded inside her. So much it dropped out of her when he pulled away..

he sat behind her on the couch..

"Round two?..". She said with deep heavy breaths.

Lightning looked at her like she was crazy..

But then again why not!?

He lifted her from her legs and carried her into the bedroom. They made love again. It felt amazing. They were wore out. Especially lightning.

Morning came. The day went on. Lightning went off to shower. Sally woke up smiling. She stretched a little bit and rose up. She sat in the bed and grabbed the brush on her side table. Lightning phone went off. She glanced at it. Then realized what she thought it said and picked it up..

 _From Tex_

 _Hey light, get me a room ready in your hotel please!_

 _I'll be down there and maybe you can show me around and find some landscape to build the school! Loved that idea! Sad I'm losing a great racer but I wanted to see about having you be more than co owner of this school thing. And if you could be involved in the racing center still time to time._

A school? Losing a racer?.. what was Tex talking about. Lightning came out warring a towel around his waist. Sally showed mcqueen his phone and asked. "Lightning what's going on?.." she sat there. Lightning walked over to his dresser unsure what she meant. Surely Cruz didn't send something?... he grabbed a shirt and slipped it on. Then slipped some boxers on dropping his towel. He walked over to Sally and read the text from Tex.

"Oh don't worry. I just didn't tell you last night. Mostly cause I .. didn't get a chance to..". Sally chuckled a bit.

"But sense you are gonna know anyway. I'm retired. And gonna help text start up a school. For high schoolers and young adults interested in racing who got talent."

Sally's eyes widened. "Retired?! What are you talking about? You said you were racing this year?" Sally questioned. Lightning smiled and hugged her. "It's okay. I just-" "No!? Lightning you have to tell him you changed your mind?. And it was a mistake?!" Lightning kissed Sally's cheek. "Paper work is all done. It's already done sal. I want to be here for you and with you with this baby we are gonna have. I don't wanna miss anything. I want to make sure your safe." Sally smiled.

"I'll give Tex a call later." He continued after He kissed his wife. "Right now.. I believe we have something to get to work on?.." he smiled that seductive smile as he kissed her neck. Sally moaned. Lightning sucked her neck and pushed her gently down on the bed.

Two months passed. Still not pregnant. Lightning and Tex were in proscess of designing the school.

Sally went to the clinic there. Seeing maybe what she could do...

"Mrs mcqueen women at this age can take a while to conceive. I'd say give it about 4 more months and then we can see maybe about doing injections. Alright?" These words repeated in Sally's mind.

On a short few months. She was pregnant!? They were doing it. They were having baby!!

Tex and lightning would create a school there in the outskirts of radiator springs. Sally was doing well

In her pregnancy. They were happy. And going to start a family. Lightning was retired. But happy with his choice. Happy with his life.

The end!

Thanks for reading. I may do another story as a sequel. The life growing up as a family and the child of lightning mcqueen!? Maybe. And with this school. Thought it'd be awesome. So I may do a part two! If so. What do y'all think. Boy or girl!?!?!


	22. come back 2 me

There is now a come back 2 me. Here's a preview of whats to come...

Lightning gripped the doors nozzle but it was locked? Usually his home was open to him when he was home? He knocked and nothing. So he unlocked the front door with his keys and opened it. Immediately hearing the sounds of his infant son screaming a fit and Sally panicking. "Whats wrong?!" Lightning asked as he noticed Sally bent over looking under the couch. The house was a wreck. Sally was always good at keeping it clean but after the baby, Things just became?.. Messy?

Now Sally had been staying home with the baby sense he was born. Lightning was always running busy between the cone, wheel well, and the school with Tex. Lightning was over at Wheel well. Checking on reservations and meal plans for the week to come. He was inside behind the bar counter. Only a few customers were there. Nice and quiet. It was sooo nice sense being at home was rarely peaceful anymore. Johnny the day shift chef was there. Serving the few customers with lunch.

He did miss the track. Being out at the races. Cruz tapped Lightning's shoulder, grabbing his attention. They were alone now he realized as he turned facing her, "I'm sorry I didn't talk to you before talking to Natalie?.. I just?.. She asked about my history you know and?.. You're part of it?" she smiled awkwardly. Lightning smiled warmly and replied "It's alright. I just didn't, I don't want Sally to know." Cruz nodded and continued "Can I ask you something?" Lightning shrugged a bit unsure himelf. "What does it matter if you told her anyway? I mean she cheated first?." Lightning sighed and thought for a moment. Sally did cheat first. She cheated while he was helpless and fighting for his life in a hopsital. "Because I love her." he found himself answering. Cruz stared with a bit of a frown.


End file.
